Al fin te encontré
by pbeg
Summary: Bella llega a vivir con Charlie y su muy guapo primo Lucas a quien nunca antes había visto. Nuevos sentimientos despertarán en ella y deberá escoger entre un interesante Vampiro o su primo.
1. Nuevo Familiar

_La mayoría de los personajes no son míos! **Son creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer**, yo solo fantaseo con ellos modificando un poco la historia._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nuevo Familiar**_

Me esperaba un viaje de 5 horas para llegar a Forks. Me costó despedirme de mi madre, pero se merecía unas vacaciones sin mí. Tengo 17 años y mis padres están separados, hace 3 años que no veo a mi padre, antes iba a verlo todos los veranos, dejé de hacerlo y ahora viviré con él.

Me quedé dormida en el avión, y ya había llegado la hora de bajar. Ahí estaba Charlie, mi padre, me alegré de verlo; por fin un rostro conocido.

-¡Hola Bella! ¡Por fin llegaste!- me dijo el mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

-¡Hola!- contesté mientras me separaba un poco de él. El noto mi reacción, y no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Nunca había podido ser muy cariñoso conmigo, bueno, yo tampoco lo era con él.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-preguntó.-

-Agotador, menos mal que ya terminó.-

-Aún no, recuerda que demoraremos un poco en llegar a Forks.-

Eso era cierto, ya que todavía quedaba como una hora en el auto de Charlie. Él tomó mis cosas y las subió al auto, luego me abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta rodeando el auto para subirse.

-Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte.- Sonaba preocupado.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunté con dudas.

-Es Lucas.-

-¿Lucas? ¿Quién es Lucas?-

-Bueno, es hijo de Keith.-

-¿Keith?.. ¿Te refieres a tu hermano?-

-Si, hace 18 años no lo veo, tuve una discusión con él hace mucho tiempo, creo que te había contado cuando eras pequeña y no lo volví a ver. El tuvo un accidente y su hijo quedó a mi cargo.-

-Ohh, lo siento mucho papá- En este momento no sabía que decir, el hermano de Charlie había muerto, es decir, mi tío había muerto aunque nunca en mi vida lo vi en persona.

-Si, bueno, fue hace dos semanas, me llamaron y tuve que aceptarlo; y con aceptarlo me refiero a él también.-

-¿A él?- ¿A qué se refería con aceptarlo?-

-Ehh, bueno, a Lucas. Bella, el es tu primo, tiene un año más que tú y no lo podía dejar solo.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Hija, el vivirá con nosotros.-

En ese momento no sabía que pensar. El era un completo desconocido. Bueno, era mi primo, pero aún así nunca lo había visto.

-Papá, ¿tú lo conoces?-

-¿A quién? ¿A Lucas?-

-Si, de él estamos hablando- ¿acaso creía que me había olvidado en un segundo del tema?

-Eh, bueno Bella… de cierto modo si, es decir... es que dejé de ver a Keith y emm… yo creo que…-

-¿Lo conoces o no?-

-Mm… no… es más, antes de que me llamaran ni siquiera sabía que existía… y ya llevo una semana viviendo con él.-

-¿Queeee?-pregunté alarmada. Cómo podía ser que ya había un completo extraño viviendo en mi casa, o bueno, la de Charlie, ¡¡¡sin yo ni siquiera saberlo!!!

-¡¿Cómo no me dijiste que ya estaba viviendo contigo?!-

-No me dejaste seguirte contando.-  
Mi padre se volvió loco, era la única explicación.

-¡Pero si el tiene 18 años! Fácilmente podría vivir solo- no puedo creer que sonara tan egoísta, a mi no me gustaría quedarme sola en el mundo. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Claro que debe tener más familia, ahí estaba la solución.

-Bella, tu- lo interrumpí de inmediato.

-¿y su madre?-

-murió en el accidente también.-  
Wow, era obvio que algo le había pasado, o sino sería la primera opción para hacerle compañía a Lucas.

-¿Y no tiene más tíos, primos, hermanos o algún otro familiar?- Alguien tendría que vivir.

-Fue en lo primero que pensé Bella, pero está completamente solo, a su madre se le murieron los padres y por ese lado de la familia creo que nadie puede quedarse con él. La otra opción posible era Audrina, la loca de tu tía, pero ella está de viaje en una exposición que preparó.-

-Ohh, ya veo – no había otra opción, estaba solo, sin nadie que se preocupara de él. Eso era demasiado terrible.- Entonces… viviré con un primo.

-Es bueno que lo entiendas, el me dijo que si te molestaba podía vivir solo, pero tu comprenderás que si no tiene a nadie en este mundo no podía dejarlo solo, además no ha terminado el colegio.-  
Magnífico, incluso asistiré al mismo colegio que él pensé irónicamente, espero que sea amable. En el resto del camino a casa no hablamos ni una palabra más. Ya estaba todo dicho, tendría que acostumbrarme. Ya comenzaba a recordar el camino, estábamos a punto de llegar en cuanto recordé:

-¿Dónde va a dormir?-

-Adapté ese cuarto que hay cerca del garaje-  
¿Qué acaso eso no estaba lleno con cosas?... apenas se podía entrar y además era muy pequeño, hace tiempo no se le daba uso, pero creo que alguna vez si fue una pequeña habitación.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y las cosas que habían en el?-espero que no las haya puesto en mi habitación.

-Con el tiempo me he desecho de esas cosas-contestó sin darle importancia. Eso era raro, habían varias cosas que servían. Charlie estacionó. Era hora de conocer a Lucas. Me bajé del auto dudando, cerré la puerta con cuidado, Charlie se adelantó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió para mi. Estaba nerviosa y no tenía razón para estarlo, era solo un primo que: VIVIRÁ CONMIGO! Siempre he sido hija única, y sólo he vivido junto a mi mamá. Wow esto era completamente nuevo. Charlie se dio cuenta de mi estado mientras me observaba.

-Bella, el no está. Dijo que iría a Seattle-me tranquilicé en cuanto oí eso.

-Subiré a ordenar mis cosas-dije cuando entré.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No gracias, no traigo mucho peso, dejaré la maleta arriba y me daré un baño- Di media vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-Me alegra que vivas conmigo-Dijo despacio. Cuando me di vuelta para verlo, el se había ido a la cocina; no estaba acostumbrado a decirme esas cosas, pero me dio gusto escucharlo. Subí rápidamente, entré a la pieza y todo estaba igual. El mismo mueble, claro que ahora con un computador un poco viejo, mi cama, y la pintura en la muralla era morada. Me trajo recuerdos de cuando me quedaba cada verano. Saqué un poco de ropa, busqué una toalla y me fui al baño. Luego de la ducha, me fui a la habitación a secarme el cabello. Ya había anochecido, cuando llegamos a casa aún quedaba algo de claridad afuera.  
Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo.

-Hola-dijo una voz masculina. Yo levanté la vista, era hermoso, era alto, sus labios parecían dibujados, al igual que toda su cara, sus ojos eran marrones, su cabello rubio brillaba como el oro, la polera negra que llevaba resaltaba su torso y brazos perfectamente formados. Seguramente era modelo de fotos.

-Hola-le respondí un poco nerviosa.

-Me llamo Lucas, tú debes ser Bella. Te vi en una fotografía-dijo con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Encantada de conocerte-dije torpemente

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? Escuché ruidos de arriba, ¿no necesitas que te ayude a acomodar tus cosas?- Era más amable de lo que imaginé.

-Gracias-Me costaba hablar.

-¿Eso es un si?

-No…quiero decir… gracias pero, creo que ya he terminado-¡¡Que tonta!! Podría haber ido a desordenar todo para que me ayudara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-OH, bueno, pero cuando me necesites avísame-Dijo con esa sonrisa perfecta otra vez, pero ahora dio la vuelta y se fue. ¿De verdad yo tenía un primo así? Mejor le voy a preguntar a Charlie que quiere que prepare. Seguía nerviosa y sentía un calor inmenso sobre mis mejillas. Charlie apareció por obra de magia antes de que yo saliera de la cocina.

-Bella, ¿le falta algo a tu habitación?-yo no contesté-¿Bella?

-Oh, no, está todo bien, ¿quieres que prepare algo?... vi que no tienes nada de mercadería, haré una lista para ir a comprar mañana. ¿Puedo sacar el dinero del tarrito?-

-Claro, ese dinero es para eso. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Si quieres puedo decirle a Lucas que te acompañe-

-No, no es necesario- ¿Qué? ¿Con Lucas? No sería mala idea pero… ¡No! Definitivamente no.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿conociste a Lucas?-

-Si, hace unos minutos-

-Escuché mi nombre, ¿me necesitaban?- No podía ser más perfecto, cuando entró silenciosamente y apareció enfrente mío. Su mirada me hacía sonrojar, podía sentirlo.

-¡Lucas!-dijo con ánimo Charlie- Si, hablábamos de ti ¿Te gustaría acompañar a Bella mañana a comprar alimentos, o lo que sea que quiera comprar? Ya sabes, las mujeres siempre se dan cuenta de todo lo que falta, y siempre quieren estar arreglando todo, incluso lo que no es necesario-

-Eso no es verdad. Además te dije que no era necesario, que no me molestaba ir sola- No podía creerlo, que pensaría ahora Lucas de mí. Bueno, y eso ¿a quién le importaba? Solo era un chico normal viviendo en mi casa. ¿O yo en la de él? Ya que él llegó primero… No, eso no.

-A mi no me molesta acompañarte después de clases, mañana es el primer día y no quiero faltar-

-¡Oh no! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!- ¿Cómo pude olvidar que mañana sería el primer día?

-Bella, no hay de que preocuparse, ya estas inscrita y te compré todo lo que necesitabas. Le pedí ayuda a Sue Clearwater- Charlie parecía estar seguro de lo que decía.

-Oh, ¿tu me vas a ir a dejar?- por favor no, por favor no… no quería irme en el auto de policía, incluso aceptaría irme con Lucas…No, eso tampoco, me pondría más nerviosa de lo que estoy ahora.

-¿No se lo mostraste?- Preguntó Lucas confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Te compré un obsequio. Puedes ir a verlo si quieres, está en el garaje-Y eso hice, me dirigí hacia el garaje. Observe que Lucas y mi padre esperarían a ver mi reacción.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Bueno, eso por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.  
Un adelanto para el siguiente capítulo: es el primer día de clases y Bella verá por primera vez a Edward. ¿Qué pasará con Lucas?...

Dejen Reviews porfis.-


	2. Su nombre es Edward Cullen

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos! **_Son creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_**, yo solo fantaseo con ellos modificando un poco la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Su nombre es Edward Cullen.**

Apenas pude dormir, feliz por el regalo de mi padre: un auto no muy moderno rojo, ansiosa y nerviosa por el primer día de clases y porque Lucas se ofreció a llevarme en el primer día. Charlie, encantado de que nos hayamos llevado bien, y feliz de que no me iría sola hoy.

Me levanté, fui a lavarme la cara, me vestí y estuve lista en poco tiempo. Al salir del baño me encontré con Lucas.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo amablemente.

-¡Buenos días!- dije sonrojándome de nuevo, creo que eso no dejará de pasar mientras esté frente a él.

-Espérame un momento, me baño y estoy listo- dijo con la sonrisa perfecta de ayer.

-No te preocupes-respondí de inmediato-aún debo preparar el desayuno.

-Oh, está bien, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?-claro, como si no fuera capaz de preparar sola un desayuno.

-No, no es difícil hacerlo sola-dije sonriendo, y el rió.

-Bueno, entonces, me apuraré para alcanzar a desayunar contigo....Oh, espera.

-¿Si?-pregunté sin tener idea de lo que me diría.

-Tu padre salió temprano, dijo que no te preocuparas, lo llamaron temprano.

-Oh, gracias por avisarme-dije mientras me iba.

Mmm… ¿desayunar con él?... nunca he sido muy buena para hablar, menos con gente nueva, pero… veremos que pasa. Me apuré en la cocina pretendiendo ser más rápida que él, y por poco no lo consigo, me distraje al comenzar y por eso me demoré en el desayuno, pero justo a tiempo, terminé y el apareció en la puerta.

-¿Te ayudo a llevar las cosas?

-Si, gracias…- le dije mientras me dirigí al comedor, el me siguió.

-¿y? ¿Contenta por lo que se viene?

-¿Por el colegio?-dije confusa… ¿él lo estaba?

-Si-Dijo sin mostrar importancia.

-Bueno, la verdad…

-¿No te agrada la gente nueva?- dijo mirándome con atención.

-No mucho, es decir, no soy buena relacionándome con personas que no conozco, ni siquiera con las que conozco.

-Oh, ya veo… tranquila, estaré contigo hasta que te acostumbres-¿Qué debía responder a eso?

-Gracias-me quedé en blanco.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

-¿Estamos atrasados?

-No, si nos vamos ahora, llegaremos a tiempo, seguramente unos minutos antes… pero por ser el primer día está bien ¿no crees?

-Si, vamos-Fui a la cocina a dejar las cosas y él otra vez me acompañó, tomé mis cosas y nos dirigimos a su auto. El me abrió la puerta sonriendo, acto seguido yo subí.

Los asientos del auto eran muy cómodos, mucho más que los de mi nuevo regalo, aunque no voy a negar que estaba muy agradecida por ese regalo de Charlie.

-Creo que hemos llegado-dijo sin mirarme.

-Qué miedo…

-Creí que se te habían pasado los nervios-dijo riéndose de mi.

-Te equivocaste.

-Bueno, entonces recuerda lo que te dije.

-Confiaré en que cumplirás con ello-contesté mientras miraba donde estacionaba.

Bajamos al mismo tiempo, el se acercó a mi y caminamos juntos a una oficina. Nos dieron unos papeles con nuestras clases, él fue el que habló con la secretaria, y luego fuimos a ver donde sería nuestra primera clase. El me acompañó a mi sala, la del estaba más lejos, desgraciadamente el iba un curso más arriba que yo, así que no compartiríamos ninguna clase.

-Te veré después-dijo mientras se alejaba. Me quedé mirando como se iba, su forma de caminar también era como la de un modelo, pero esta vez no de fotos. Seguro trabajaba en las dos. Entré a la sala, y ya habían varias personas adentro, me senté en un puesto vacío que había al final… espero que no le haya ocupado el asiento a nadie.

Mi primera clase fue de Física, el profesor era alto, delgado, de cabello muy oscuro, con un bigote espeso y vestía muy formal. Hablaba fuerte, por lo que podía escucharlo perfectamente desde donde estaba. La física no era mi fuerte, por lo que me alegró saber que explicaba bien, y además se veía amable. La clase terminó y lentamente caminé hacia la puerta.

Lucas me estaba esperando afuera.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó mostrando interés.

-Bien, supongo, me senté atrás y por suerte no me preguntaron nada.

-¿El profesor no pidió que te presentaras?

-No, por suerte… el habló por mí.

-Oh, suerte la tuya-dijo suspirando.

-Creí que no te molestaba la gente nueva-comprendí que su caso no fue así.

-No me molesta… pero no me gusta que me miren todos al mismo tiempo atentos a lo que voy a decir.

-Oh, ¿fue muy difícil?-la conversación siguió mientras íbamos al comedor, ya me imaginaba como estaría de lleno.

-Bueno, la verdad no…

-¿Y ya conociste a alguien?-no podía creer lo sencillo que se me estaba haciendo hablar con él ahora.

-Mmm… solo habían dos puestos vacíos, me senté con Emmet.

-¿Emmet?- le pregunté.

-Emmet Cullen… No me habló mucho, pero se veía agradable, a simple vista no es muy tranquilo.

-Genial, me alegro por ti-Nos pusimos en la fila del almuerzo, luego nos sentamos en una de las pocas mesas vacías que quedaban. Apenas pasó un minuto y dos chicas se acercaron a sentarse con nosotros, nos preguntaron si podían, la respuesta fue afirmativa, y segundos después aparecieron dos chicos, seguramente eran sus novios.

-Eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?-preguntó la chica de cabello negro alborotado.

-Prefiero Bella-contesté rápidamente. Veo que ya sabían que yo llegaría al pueblo.

-Es un placer conocerte Bella-Dijo la misma chica. Y luego me presentó a los demás que estaban en la mesa.

-Lucas ¿Verdad?-preguntó confiada la chica.

-Si, mucho gusto Jessica, bueno y a todos.

-¿Vienes de Alaska?-preguntó una chica de lentes.

-Si, ¿cómo sabías?

-Aquí todos sabían que ustedes llegarían-respondió el chico rubio sentado frente a Jessica, no me acuerdo de su nombre.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Lucas. El comedor estaba lleno, había mucho ruido en la sala, pero una mesa me llamó la atención más que las otras.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunté mirando a la mesa de la esquina.

-Son los Cullen-respondió Jessica-llegaron hace como dos años a Forks, no le hablan a nadie, y son perfectos en todo. No son muy amigables.

-En clase de Filosofía me senté con Emmet, no se veía para nada desagradable-dijo Lucas.

-¿En serio?, ¿te habló?- preguntó Mike, el chico rubio, acababa de recordar su nombre.

-Ehh bueno… solo me saludó.

-Hablando de los Cullen eso ya es demasiado-dijo un chico de pelo oscuro grasiento.

-¿De verdad son tan malos?-pregunté, noté que ellos miraban en dirección a nuestra mesa.

-No es tanto… yo creo que aún no han hecho amistades, que yo sepa nunca le han hecho nada malo a nadie, y su padre, el doctor Cullen, es muy amable-dijo la chica de lentes.

-¿No han hecho amistades en dos años? Yo creo que se creen muy superiores-dijo Jessica.

-¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo?-Pregunté mientras lo miraba.

-Su nombre es Edward Cullen, no pierdas el tiempo con él Bella. No sale con nadie de acá, creo que ninguna chica de Forks es suficiente para él-Volvió a contestarme Jessica, lo dijo como que ella ya hubiera intentado salir con él y no le hubiera resultado, traté de no reírme. Lucas se dio cuenta de mi reacción.

-¿y quienes son ellas?-preguntó Lucas.

-Rosalie, es la hermosa rubia sentada junto a Emmet, es su novia. Alice es la pequeña sentada junto a Jasper, su novia también. Y bueno, ya saben quien es Edward.-Mike contestó.

-Creí que eran hermanos-dijo Lucas.

-No, son todos adoptados por el doctor Cullen, pero Rosalie y Jasper son de apellido Hale, y los otros tres vendrían siendo Cullen, no son hermanos de sangre, ninguno de ellos, a excepción de los Hale-dijo amablemente Ángela, la chica de lentes-Creo que ya debemos ir a clases-acotó ella misma.

Nos levantamos, fuimos a dejar las bandejas, y luego salimos del comedor. Después de unos minutos, Lucas se me acercó para acompañarme. Hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo perfectamente lo que me había dicho… eso de que no me dejaría sola.  
Nos apuramos a mi siguiente clase, era Lucas el que me guiaba, aunque el tampoco conocía el camino perfectamente, tenía mejor sentido de orientación que yo.

-Es aquí, estaré aquí antes de que salgas.

-Gracias primo-nunca le había dicho primo. El me sonrió y se fue.

Entré a mi clase de francés, tenía la opción de elegir entre alemán y francés, el inglés era obligatorio. Y no me extrañó que francés estuviera lleno, me senté en uno de los puestos del medio que estaba vacío. A los segundos después apareció Alice Cullen, noté que se acercaba a mí, me miraba fijamente, y se sentó a mi lado. ¡Me había sentado en el puesto de un Cullen! Ella me sonrió, y me dijo que no me preocupara, que nadie más llegaría a ese puesto.

-¿Te sientas sola?-le pregunté un poco nerviosa para confirmar lo que decía.

-Si, en clase de francés no tengo compañero-dijo amablemente.

-Oh… entonces… ¿no te molesta que esté acá?

-Para nada. Tu nombre es Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

-Si, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

-Mm… es un placer Bella. Yo soy Alice Cullen-debió haber notado que ya había escuchado su nombre.

-Supongo que ya te hablaron de mi y de mi familia-dijo sonriendo.

-Un poco.

-Entonces… ya conociste a mis hermanos: Edward y Emmet, y a Rosalie y Jasper.

-Los vi en el comedor-mi voz era tan fea al lado de la de ella. Era como que ella cantara al hablar.

-El señor Scott ya llegó, debemos guardar silencio un momento-dijo mirando hacia al frente y luego hacia mí. Yo asentí.

Era un hombre de baja estatura, cara redonda y pelo blanco.

-Va a pedir que te presentes-susurró. Yo solo la miré. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, seguramente hacía eso con todos los nuevos, es algo normal.

-Veo que tenemos una Alumna nueva-se escuchó una voz muy ronca. Yo miré adelante y el me miraba sonriendo-¿Vas a decirnos tu nombre?-yo me paré del asiento rápidamente y tartamudeando un poco dije:

-mi…mi…nombre es…Bella…Swan-qué vergonzoso fue eso, volví a sentarme y el profesor no me preguntó nada más, supongo que todos se dieron cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Tranquila Bella-susurró Alice otra vez.  
La clase iba pasando rápido, cada 15 minutos Alice me hablaba. Era muy agradable, siempre me sonreía, y se veía sincera. Me imaginé que sus hermanos serían igual.

-Tengo un primo que también estudia acá, está en cuarto año-le dije de repente.

-Lucas-dijo de golpe.

-¿Emmet te lo contó? Lucas me dijo que sentó a su lado-ella dudo al responder.

-Si, fue Emmet. ¿Y qué te dijo Lucas sobre Emmet?-preguntó con interés.

-No mucho, me dijo que no habían hablado casi nada pero que se veía agradable, y que a simple vista no se veía muy tranquilo.

-No se equivoca, es un poco hiperquinético-rió despacio-¿Vas a ir?-preguntó después de unos segundos. Yo la quedé mirando sin saber a qué se refería. Segundos después alguien toco la puerta, era una chica, habló con el señor Scott y empezó a entregar a cada estudiante un papel. Luego salió de la sala. Yo miré la hoja y miré a Alice.

-¿Te referías a esto?-ella me miró y asintió-no creo, no soy buena bailando y además aquí dice que la fiesta es de disfraces.

-Guarda tus cosas-después de que dijo eso, la campana sonó para el receso. La miré confundida-Miré el reloj, quedaban segundos para que sonara-me dijo aclarando mis dudas. Se quedó a mi lado esperando que guardara mis cosas y dijo:

-Ahh, por cierto. ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea de disfraces?...A lo mejor así es más interesante-dijo abriendo sus ojos-¿No haz ido a fiestas de Halloween?

-La verdad no me gustan los bailes.

-¿Y si te invitara alguno de mis hermanos?...tal vez no tienen la personalidad para invitar a alguien pero te los podrías encontrar en la fiesta… bueno, espero que no sea Emmet, Rosalie te mata…-me dio un escalofríos-pero también te podrías encontrar con Edward, y ahí no habría problema si bailaras con él.

-Si, claro, como tiene tan pocas fans...-ella rió ante mi respuesta y salimos juntas de la sala. Me esperaba Lucas.

Alice me volvió a sorprender, se presentó y estiró su mano hacia Lucas.

-Soy Alice Cullen, mucho gusto.

-Soy Lucas Lapyduss, un placer- y estrecharon sus manos-Vaya, estás helada.  
-Si, tengo frío, bueno debo irme…Adiós.

-Adiós…

-¡nos vemos bella!-dijo sonriéndome otra vez.

-¡Adiós Alice!-dije, y me quedé viéndola como se iba… era como que danzara en el pasillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**Bella aún no se da cuenta lo perfecto que es Edward... incluso más que Lucas... bueno, eso pasará en el otro cap.

--Sigan leyeendo!

**ojalá me sigan dejando comentarios... perdon por haberme demorado tanto en subir el otro cap.. me quede sin internet por tres díaas!

bueno, ahora está todo solucionado!

byee!!


	3. Helados

Los personajes son creación de la grandiosa **_Stephanie Meyer_**... yo solo fantaseo con ellos un rato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_ Helados_**

-Wow-dijo Lucas.

-Si, Wow…veo que Jessica se equivocaba con respecto a los Cullen.

-Así es, no encuentro que se mantengan apartados… Emmet se veía agradable, ¿qué me dices de Alice?

-Bueno, me habló más de lo que Emmet te habló… es muy alegre, sonrió toda la clase de francés, es buena para hablar y para disimular que lo está haciendo. Espero sentarme otra vez con ella.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?

-¿Dónde?

-Salgo más temprano hoy, ¿y tú?

-también, pero aún me queda una clase.

-si a mi también-miró su reloj.

-aún nos quedan 15 minutos de receso, demos una vuelta dentro del colegio, aún no lo he visto completo, podemos ir al edificio del frente.

-me parece bien.  
Caminamos por el rededor, hablamos sobre las clases, y luego fue hora de volver. Me dejó fuera de mi sala otra vez y me dijo que estaría ahí esperando antes de que yo saliera. Hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo muy bien lo que me había prometido. Me tocaba clase de Geometría. Camine buscando un puesto vacío, Ángela, la chica de lentes del almuerzo me sonrió y me dijo que me sentara a su lado.

-Gracias-le dije.

-No es nada, no me gusta sentarme sola-dijo mientras yo acomodaba mis cosas.

-¿Te gusta esta clase?-preguntó

-No mucho, en nada relacionado con matemáticas soy buena, bueno con excepción de física y química, son las únicas asignaturas con números que me agradan.

-Oh, ya veo… si hay algo que no entiendes puedes preguntarme.

-¿las matemáticas son tu fuerte?

-Definitivamente, bueno, igual me gustan lenguaje, historia y biología.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del profesor?-pregunté apenas lo vi entrar.

-Es el señor Hammer.  
Era joven, no tenía más de 33 años, usaba jeans oscuros, una camisa azul con unos detalles más oscuros y una chaqueta negra. Se vestía muy bien.

-Supongo que también notaron que hay alguien nuevo en la sala- no, otra vez no- su nombre es Isabella Swan, viene de Phoenix-por suerte fue él, el que habló. Yo le sonreí.  
Angela era muy amable, esperaba seguir llevándome bien con ella. La hora se pasó muy lenta, era como que hubieran sido 3 horas de clases. Por fin sonó la campana. Ángela se despidió y salió antes de la sala, dijo que tenía que llegar temprano a su casa. Al salir volví a encontrarme a Lucas. Me dijo que fuéramos a comprar unos helados antes de volver a casa. Yo acepté con gusto. Fuimos al estacionamiento, y vi un hermoso volvo estacionado cerca del auto de Lucas. Observé que dentro de él, estaba Edward Cullen quien nos miraba fijamente, al dar la vuelta noté que en el asiento de atrás estaba Alice, quien agitaba su mano en forma de saludo.

-Edward no deja de mirarte-le dije a Lucas.

-¿Segura que me mira a mí?-preguntó Lucas riéndose. Un chico como él no se fijaría en mi. Es Edward Cullen, el perfecto Edward Cullen. Es como que si Lucas no fuera mi primo, no se acercaría a mí. Bueno, tampoco digo que yo de asco, pero alguien como él debería tener otro tipo de amistades, gente de su tipo, como los Cullen, y no como yo. Pero él es tan diferente, se comporta tan normal, tan amable, tan…tan…

-¿Bella?... ¿por qué te quedaste parada?-reaccioné al oír eso.

-No, perdóname, me quedé pensando en otra cosa-seguí caminando junto a él.

-¿Te molestó que dijera que Edward te miraba?  
-No, cómo crees… si, a quien miraba era a ti.

-Bueno, como sea… vamos por los helados-Lucas dejó abierta la puerta del auto para mí. Yo avancé y subí, el se dio la vuelta para subir por el otro lado. Miré disimuladamente al Volvo, solo estaba a dos metros de distancia. Segundos después la puerta trasera del Volvo se abrió. Alice bajó del auto y se acercó a mi ventana.

-¿Bella?-hizo una seña para que bajara el vidrio.

-¡Hola Alice!-dije sonriendo. Miré a Lucas, quien también sonreía.

-¡Hola!, Me preguntaba si tenías que hacer algo hoy día… tal vez podríamos ir al cine…

-¿Nosotras dos?-pregunté.

-¡Claro!... si quieres puede venir Lucas y yo le digo a Edward que venga-yo miré al Volvo, para encontrar la cara de Edward, el no parecía prestar atención.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero yo no voy a poder… íbamos a ir a comprar unos helados ahora, y después tengo que ir a Seattle a comprar un par de cosas… pero vayan ustedes…-dijo sonriendo Lucas. Alice miró a Edward, y el pareció mover la cabeza. No pude descifrar el gesto que hizo.

-Bella… ¿Te molesta si vamos las dos?-Alice dijo, yo mire a Lucas.

-No, no hay problema.

-Entonces… yo te paso a buscar… ¿está bien a las 7:00pm?

-Perfecto.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos-Alice sonrió otra vez-¡Adiós Lucas!

-Adiós-dijo Lucas.

Alice se alejó. El motor del Volvo se encendió, y desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

-Wow-dije

-Doble Wow-

-Ahora confirmé que definitivamente Jessica estaba equivocada.

-Tal vez tuvieron algún problema antes ellas dos.

-¿Con lo angelical que es Alice? … No tiene cara de problemática.

-Hey, cambiando de tema… no te he preguntado por el baile…

-Esperaba que no lo mencionaras-dije suspirando.

-¿No vas a ir?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gustan lo bailes.

-Pero este será de disfraces-dijo tratando de convencerme.

-No veo la diferencia.

-Pensaba invitarte… solo si no te molesta que vayamos como primos…aunque en realidad hay algo de mentira en ello.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero… no pensaba ir… pero tu no pierdas la oportunidad. Puedes invitar a otra chica-me quede callada un momento-¿a qué te refieres con que hay algo de mentira en ello? Lo dices porque apenas nos conocemos, y prácticamente no somos… ¿primos?

-Ehh…bueno, no… la verdad no lo somos-él no me miró al decirlo, siguió mirando al frente. Habíamos llegado, y el trataba de estacionar en la heladería.

-¿No?

-No-El paró el auto y se bajó. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Si quieres hablamos de esto después.

-No, no es necesario, este es el momento apropiado… pero pidamos los helados primero.-yo asentí.

-¿Qué sabor quieres?-me preguntó con voz amable.

-Chocolate y Lúcuma.

-Bien, yo pediré manjar y piña.  
Él pidió los helados, luego fuimos a buscar una mesa vacía.

-¿Está bien esta?-me preguntó

-Si-dije mientras me sentaba.

-Bueno, entonces te lo contaré-yo lo miré sin responder-creí que tu padre te lo contaría… Bella, yo soy adoptado. Tu tío Keith me crió desde que yo tenía un poco menos de un año… nunca le pregunté mucho acerca de mi historia, pero creo que alguien me llevó a la casa de él… creo que me abandonaron.

-Oh… Eso de verdad es triste… pero eso no te permite decir que no eres mi primo-él me miró sorprendido- Desde pequeña he vivido sin hermanos ni primos cerca, y déjame decirte que ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener uno… solo llevamos dos días viviendo juntos, y eres realmente agradable.

-Gracias Bella.

-Y además… eres el hijo de mi tío, por lo que eres mi primo-yo le sonreí.

-Creo que tienes razón… pero… ¿no te molesta que un extraño esté viviendo en tu casa?

-Bueno, primero que nada creo que la casa fue tuya primero… tu llegaste a vivir una semana antes que yo… es verdad que antes yo venía de vacaciones, pero dejé de venir hace 3 años… y… no voy a mentirte… al principio me molestó saber que alguien que no había visto nunca en mi vida viviera ahora conmigo… pero eso se me pasó cuando te vi.

-mmm…¿se te pasó?

-Si, no puedo explicarlo, es como que fueras diferente… en el buen sentido claro… pero la verdad no estoy segura… creo que fue por lo amable que te veías.

-No sé que decir.

-Mmm… dime que pensaste cuando me viste-dije haciendo una mueca.

-La verdad, Charlie ya me había hablado un poco de ti… pero al verte… no sé… también te encontré diferente a lo que me imaginaba.

Nos quedamos mirando y ya los dos habíamos terminado el helado.

-Creo que debo volver, debo preparar la cena y arreglarme antes de que llegue Alice.

-Oh, me olvidé por completo de la cena. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las compras?-

-¡A mi también se me olvidó! Pero creo que hay suficiente para hoy, mañana si tendremos que ir a comprar.

-Entonces mañana te acompaño.

-Gracias.  
Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar al auto, yo lo seguí. Esta vez yo abrí mi puerta.

-¿A qué hora dijo Alice que llegaría?

-A las 7:00pm.

-Oh… entonces te dejo en casa y me voy.

-perfecto.

Llegamos rápido a casa y Charlie no había llegado. Lucas entró a dejar lo que había llevado al colegio, y se fue. Me apuré en preparar la cena, aún tenía que ver que me pondría para salir con Alice.

Subí a mi habitación, empecé a sacar ropa del armario y la fui dejando sobre la cama. No me decidía por nada, hasta que vi esa blusa azul que tanto me gustaba. Me la había comprando Mamá hace dos meses, y nunca me la había puesto, bueno, me la había probado varias veces, pero nunca la había usado para salir. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para usarla, y creo que había ahora había llegado.  
Me la puse con una falda que me quedaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Era bonita, y el largo que tenía era perfecto.

Solo faltaba peinarme. Busqué mi peineta y me puse frente al espejo. Al lado de las chicas Cullen yo no era nada. Alice era hermosa, para qué hablar de Rosalie, ella es la perfección en persona. Pero, ya me acostumbré a no llamar la atención físicamente.

Se escuchó un ruido de auto. Me asomé a la ventana y vi el Volvo. ¿Alice vino en el auto de Edward? O tal vez era de ella.  
Tomé una pequeña cartera, puse dinero en ella y luego tomé una chaqueta y bajé. Salí de casa y me dirigí al Volvo. Mientras me acercaba me empecé a poner nerviosa, y después me di cuenta que la persona que manejaba no era Alice.  
Noté que se abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me acerqué a ella, y vi el perfecto rostro del chico de pelo cobrizo.

-¡Hola!-dijo una voz hermosa, musical como la de Alice-Alice me pidió que te pasara a buscar.

-Hola… ¿le pasó algo a ella?

-No, dijo que demoraría un poco…

-Ohh… - ¿Qué acaso estaba loca? ¿Demoraría un poco? ¿Qué se supone que yo haría con Edward?-

-Te estás helando, entra por favor.

-Gracias…-si con Alice había estado nerviosa, esto era peor-

-Sé que esto te parece raro, para mí también lo es un poco… pero, Alice nos debe estar esperando en el cine.

Si a Lucas lo encontraba perfecto… ¿qué calificación tenía para él?... Definitivamente su belleza no era natural… Su mirada me volvía loca.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews!

Tal vez me demore un par de días en subir el próximo capítulo… espero que no sean más de tres.

Ojala les haya gustado…

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios… ya sean críticas o sugerencias.

Byeee!


	4. Extraña Reacción

Los personajes son creación de la grandiosa _**Stephanie Meyer**_... yo solo fantaseo con ellos un rato.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Extraña reacción**

Se produjo un momento de silencio, el había empezado a manejar y ya no me miraba. Por un lado eso era un alivio, pero por otro era terrible. Sentía que necesitaba esos ojos puestos sobre mí. Lástima que tal vez eso no volvería a pasar. Comencé a observarlo, su expresión cambió, arrugó la nariz, y luego se la tapó. Me miró fijamente y dio vuelta rápidamente su rostro. Algo le molestaba, y no me costó darme cuenta que era yo. Su expresión era como la de algo tóxico cerca de él. Me sentí pésimo. _¿Tan mal olor tenía?_ Yo no notaba nada raro en mí, tomé mi cabello y lo acerqué a mi nariz, y tampoco sentí nada. Noté que subió la velocidad del auto, eso me asustó. Puse cara de pánico y el detuvo el auto. Me miró a los ojos, su expresión había vuelto a cambiar. Su rostro no era para nada amable, parecía furioso, con ganas de desquitarse con alguien… de desquitarse conmigo. Ahora si estaba asustada, abrí los ojos lo más que pude, para comprobar si era verdad lo que veía, y así era. Él se movió pero seguía mirándome, yo cerré los ojos y escuché un ruido. Los volví a abrir, y lo vi fuera del auto. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ él se quedó quieto, podía observarlo perfectamente desde adentro. Puso sus manos sobre su cara, y se arrodilló en el suelo. Parecía como que estuviera sufriendo. _¿Yo era la culpable?_ No sabía que hacer, no entendía nada. Estaba asustada, pero me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarlo. Me bajé del auto, él no se movió comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia él.

-Lo siento-le dije sin entender ni siquiera mis palabras. Él no contestó.- De verdad perdóname, lo que sea que haya hecho, sé que estás así por mi culpa-podía notarlo, siempre supe que había algo mal conmigo, solo que nadie se había dado cuenta.

-¿Lo sabes?-dijo con tono serio y a la vez burlón-¿De verdad crees que lo sabes?-él estaba de espaldas a mí. Yo no podía ver su rostro.

-No, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero sé que es culpa mía.

-Tú no sabes nada.  
Yo no contesté. Esperé por si él me decía algo, y así fue.

-No tienes nada que ver con esto-dijo enojado.-La culpa es solo mía.

-No te veo seguro de lo que dices. Sé que soy la causa del problema. Aunque no entiendo por qué.

-No debes entender nada. Ya te dije que no tienes nada que ver.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Me acerqué un poco más, él por suerte no reaccionó, di un paso más y toqué su hombro.

Rápidamente mi brazo estaba a mi lado, él de una forma increíble lo había sacado y se había dado vuelta quedando frente a mí. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No pude distinguir sus movimientos.

-No

-Yo…-dije, pero no termine la frase.

-Perdóname, se nos está haciendo tarde, Alice debe estar esperándonos-Se fue al auto y abrió todas las ventanas. Yo avancé al auto y seguí sin entender nada. Cuando estuve dentro, encendió el motor y nos fuimos muy rápido.

-¿No puedes ir más lento?-le pregunté asustada, era impresionante la velocidad a la que iba.

-Vamos tarde, debemos tratar de demorar lo menos posible.

-No me convences, por favor baja la velocidad.

-Estoy acostumbrado a manejar así, nunca me han puesto una multa ni nada.

-No me interesa ¡Baja la velocidad!-dije enojada. Era la tercera vez que se lo pedía. Él me miró pero no dijo nada. Noté que el velocímetro comenzó a bajar.

-¿Feliz?-me preguntó.

-No, aún vas muy rápido. Todavía hay grandes posibilidades de que nos pase algo a esa velocidad.

-Ya te dije que estaba acostumbrado.

-Bueno, yo no- Notaba que al hablarle evitaba mirarme, y cuando podía acercaba su cara a la ventana, su nariz seguía arrugada, y de vez en cuando se la tapaba con la mano.

-¿Feliz ahora?

-Si, gracias.  
De ahí en adelante todo fue silencio hasta que llegamos. Vimos a Alice afuera del cine.

-Ahí está Alice, te está esperando.

-Creí que vendrías con nosotras.

-Debo irme-dijo él quien continuaba sin mirarme.

-Gracias por traerme.

-No fue nada-dijo muy serio.

-Adiós Edward.

-Adiós.

Eso fue muy raro. Estaba a punto de matar a Alice por lo que había provocado, la miré mientras me acercaba, ella sonreía.

-¡Hola bella!

-Hola-dije sin ánimos.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-me preguntó con su hermosa voz.

-No es nada, ¿entremos?

-Claro-dijo segura, pero noté que no pararía el interrogatorio- ¿Pasó algo con Edward?

-No… bueno… discutí con él por la velocidad a la que veníamos- no estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que había pasado. No podía echarle la culpa, ni tampoco pensar que fue mía.

-Oh, ya veo… Edward está acostumbrado a manejar así, nunca le ha pasado nada, pero veo que tú no lo estás. No te preocupes Bella, yo hablaré con él y verás que todo se arreglará.

-No le digas nada por favor.

-Como quieras.

-¿Y qué película vamos a ver?- pregunté para cambiar el tema.

-No sé, me da lo mismo.

-Mira, esa se ve buena-le dije mientras apuntaba a uno de los carteles de las películas.

-Entonces veamos esa.  
Nos pusimos a la fila para pagar las entradas, Alice pagó la mía.

-Alice toma-le dije mostrándole el dinero.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo quería invitarte.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Bueno, pero yo compro las cosas para comer.

-Perfecto-dijo ella.

-¿Qué vas a querer?

-Una bebida por favor.  
-¿Sólo eso Alice? ¿No quieres algo para comer?

-No, no tengo nada de hambre.

-Bueno, entonces yo pido lo mismo.

-No seas tonta Bella… cómprate lo que quieras, yo no tengo hambre de verdad.

Eso hice, me compré unas cabritas con una coca-cola mediana y entramos. La película que veíamos era The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, me encanta como actúa Brad Pitt, y en está película decían que era un de sus mejores actuaciones. Alice me miraba y sonreía, no hablamos nada durante la película, suponía que cuando estuviéramos afuera sería el momento apropiado para hacerlo, la sala estaba llena, la gente reía, se molestaba y se emocionaba al verla. Pero había llegado el momento de salir.

-Estuvo buena-dijo Alice.

-Si, es verdad-dije sonriéndole- ¿Alice?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué le pediste a Edward que me pasara a buscar?

-Mm… me iba a demorar unos minutos, y como él no estaba haciendo nada, le pedí que fuera.

-Oh… ¿pero segura que no tenía que hacer nada en ese momento?

-Segura, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No era solo curiosidad.

Alice se rió.

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté

-No es nada… ¿Ahora quieres comer algo?... ¿o te voy a dejar a tu casa?

-Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

-Está bien, vamos por mi auto.  
Yo asentí.

-¿Y al final vas a ir a la fiesta de disfraces?

-Ya te dije que no iría.

-Por favor… será divertido… yo te consigo el disfraz. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya?

-Porque no quiero que te lo pierdas, es el baile de bienvenida, quedan solo 3 días… y no vale la pena perdérselo.

-No lo sé Alice.

-Edward también irá…

-¿Edward va a ir?

-Si… bueno, aún no ha dicho nada, pero lo estoy convenciendo.  
La miré haciendo una mueca.

-Aún no ha dicho nada.

-Pero yo sé que lo hará Bella.

-Bueno, de todas formas, no creo que vaya.

-Pero si ya hablaste con él, ahora se podrán ver en el baile.

-Mm… la verdad no hablamos casi nada, y no creo que le importe mucho si voy o no voy.

-Bueno, entonces dejemos fuera de esto a Edward. Puedes ir con Lucas, te aseguro que él querrá ir.

-De hecho el si quiere ir, pero puede ir con otra pareja.

-Pero si no conoce a nadie-Su cara era cada vez más convincente, ponía unos ojos a los que no se podía decir que no, era como que fuera a llorar.

-Bueno, está bien.

-¡¡¡Sii!!! –dijo demostrando victoria.

-No puedo creer lo que dije.

-Ya no puedes arrepentirme.

-¿Y si me rompo una pierna o un brazo?

-Tranquila, estaré vigilándote, además si pasara eso, tendrías que ir igual.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dijiste que lo harías.

Nos habíamos quedado afuera del auto conversando, pero cuando Alice consiguió ganar, subió al auto.

-Gracias Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber venido hoy.

-No fue nada-si dejo a un lado lo que pasó con su hermano-fue divertido.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

-Bueno, y también te quiero dar las gracias por no haberte alejado.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-le dije mientras ella daba vuelta el rostro para mirarme.

-Sé lo que te han dicho los demás acerca de nosotros, los Cullen. O al menos lo imagino. Pensé que harías caso a lo que te decían y no habrías aceptado la invitación.

-Oh… no Alice, es cierto que dijeron un par de cosas, pero me di cuenta que lo decían porque no los conocían realmente. Solo veían sus apariencias y tal vez su aire de superioridad. Noté la forma en la que ustedes mismos se alejan del resto en el comedor, lo claras que son sus expresiones, el desagrado por los demás chicos. Pero entre ustedes se ve que hay amor, o al menos un cariño muy fuerte. Bueno, tampoco mi opinión puede ser muy correcta, sólo los he observado un día. Pero eso fue lo que noté. Ustedes tratan de mantenerse alejados del resto por una razón que desconozco.  
-Vaya que eres observadora.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo mirar a los demás.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Para cuando retomamos la conversación ya estábamos a punto de llegar.  
-Entonces… ¿irás mañana verdad?

-Claro, ¿hay alguna excusa para faltar?

-Supongo que no.

-Entonces puedo deducir que tu si irás.

-Si.

-Llegamos.

-Gracias por traerme Alice.

-Era parte del compromiso Bella.  
Yo solo sonreí.

-Adiós.

-Adiós Bells.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa!!

muchas gracias por sus alertas y por agregarme a favoritoos!

bueno, y porsupuesto! gracias a las que me han dejado reviews!

espero sigan dejando sus comentarios!

saludos a todos los que leen!

byee


	5. ¿Y el Volvo?

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos! _**Son creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer**_, yo solo fantaseo con ellos modificando un poco la historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y el Volvo?**

El día de ayer fue extraño. La situación con Edward no me dejó tranquila, y la demora de Alice también me sorprendió. _¿Qué les pasa a ellos dos?_ Bueno, eso debía averiguar hoy, o al menos tener una idea con respecto a eso.  
Me levanté, fui a tomar un baño, y al salir me encontré con Lucas.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Buenos días-dije caminando hacia mi pieza-¿Lucas?-dije volteándome.

-¿si?

-Sabes, estaba pensando que nos podríamos ir juntos de nuevo, pero en mi auto… así pasamos a comprar a la salida.

-Excelente idea prima-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces… voy a preparar el desayuno.

Dije eso, dejé las cosas encima de mi cama y bajé a la cocina. Todo estuvo listo muy rápido, desayunamos junto a Charlie, él se fue antes que nosotros. Cuando llegamos al colegio me estacione cerca de un pequeño auto verde. Miré por todo el estacionamiento buscando el Volvo, pero creo que aún no había llegado. Nos bajamos de mi auto, caminamos al edificio más cercano en donde estaba mi primera clase, Lucas me acompañó hasta la puerta. Entré a la sala de trigonometría y vi todo lleno _(odiaba llegar cuando ya estaban todos adentro)._ Hablé con el profesor y me dijo que me sentara en el segundo puesto ya que era el único que quedaba vacío. Obedecí y me senté ahí. La hora pasó muy rápido, nadie llegó para sentarse a mi lado, y sonó la campana para salir. Salí de la sala, esperaba encontrarme con Lucas, pero no lo vi cerca. Caminé por el pasillo hasta salir del edificio, me senté en unas sillas de camping que habían rodeando una mesa, me quedé ahí un rato pero Lucas no apareció. Volvió a sonar la campana y me fui sola a mi siguiente clase. Me tocaba por segunda vez en la semana Frances. Iba feliz de volver a ver a Alice, entré a la sala, y me senté junto a ella. Ella me saludó amablemente, le comenté que no había visto el Volvo y dijo que Edward no había venido hoy. Eso no me alegró mucho, tenía la intención de aclarar las cosas con él.

La conversación con Alice no fue muy interesante, pareció ser muy corta, a pesar de que la campana se demoró en sonar. Fui al comedor, y me senté con Jessica y sus amigos. Eso parecía un interrogatorio, se dieron cuenta que me había sentado con Alice y no dejaban de preguntar cosas acerca de ella. Seguía teniendo la esperanza de ver a Lucas, era extraño que no estuviera _¿se habrá sentido mal? ¿Estará en casa?_ Supongo que me habría avisado. La siguiente clase fue más aburrida que la de francés, no dejaba de mirar la hora, impaciente por salir. Esto ocurrió después de una hora y me fui al estacionamiento. Lucas me esperaba ahí.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento Bella, un chico se desmayó en educación física, y lo llevé a la enfermería. Me quedé junto a él hasta que despertó, después de un rato apareció Edward Cullen, dijo que el lo podía llevar a su casa, habló con la enfermera y ella dijo que eso estaría bien. Le ofrecí compañía, el señor Musso me autorizó para ausentarme durante su clase, y me fui con Edward.

-Ohh… bueno, podrías haberme avisado-él sonrió.

Subimos al auto y fuimos a un supermercado en Seattle. Cada cierto rato yo le hacía una pregunta a Lucas.

-¿y qué tal es Edward?

-Es muy amable, su auto es genial, íbamos a toda velocidad y por su expresión parecía que acostumbraba a hacerlo –no me sorprendió escuchar eso.

-¿No te dijo nada de ayer?

-¿De ayer?-preguntó sin entender.

-Si, él me fue a dejar al cine.

-Ah, no… no mencionó nada de eso.- entonces creo que no le importó nuestra pequeña charla.

-Creí que no había ido a clases hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Alice me lo dijo.

-Tal vez él llegó más tarde y ella no se dio cuenta.

-Tal vez.

Compramos lo suficiente para el mes, subimos al auto y traté de no demorar en llegar a casa, por supuesto, yendo a una velocidad prudente, sin imitar al loco de Edward. No seguimos hablando en el auto. Cuando llegamos él cargó la mayoría de las cosas. Yo me encargué de guardarlas, preparé la cena y luego fui a arreglar las cosas para mañana. Llegó Charlie, le dije que tenía sueño, ya había obscurecido y me fui a la cama.

Me costó un poco quedarme dormida, aparte del ruido de la tormenta no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. No era que yo sintiera algo por él, pero me llamaba la atención su comportamiento en el auto. Quería saber el por qué. Puse música para quedarme dormida y creo que lo conseguí.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Durante la mañana, hice lo mismo de ayer, baño, Lucas, desayuno, auto. Esta vez cada uno se fue en su auto, Lucas dijo que debía salir después de clases.

Yo salí antes que él, por lo que llegué unos minutos antes al colegio. Miré para ver si encontraba el Volvo pero otra vez no lo encontré. Hoy me tocaba educación física _(era lo que menos me gustaba del colegio, pero tenía que aceptarlo)_. Alice se me acercó.

-¡Hola Bella!

-¡Hola!

-Solo quedan dos días para el baile de bienvenida-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que te haya dicho que si-dije haciendo una mueca.

-Qué lastima bella. Ya me diste tu palabra. ¿Puedo ir hoy a tu casa a dejarte tu disfraz?

-¿Mi disfraz?

-Por supuesto, se supone que yo me iba a encargar de todo.

-¿?- la miré sorprendida.

-¿no te lo dije?

-la verdad no sé, estos días he estado pensando en otras cosas Alice, perdón.

-¿otras cosas?... u ¿otras personas? ¿Alguien en especial?

Yo la miré sin decir nada.

-Bueno, no importa. Me paso por tu casa para probarte el disfraz.

-¿Tus hermanos van a ir?

-Emmet y Rosalie van, y Jasper va conmigo…Oh, aún no te presento a mi novio, en la fiesta te lo voy a presentar.

Alice no nombró a Edward, pero no me atreví a preguntar por él.  
Después de la clase de Educación Física, estuve un rato con Lucas, y después entré a Biología. La sala también estaba llena, y me mandaron a una mesa vacía.  
A la hora del almuerzo me senté en la mesa de Jessica junto a Lucas.  
-Bella, estaba pensando, ¿Vamos juntos al Baile?-preguntó Lucas.

-¿aún no invitas a nadie?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-No, ¿ya tienes pareja?

-No, pensé que querrías ir con otra chica, pero sí, si quiero ir contigo.  
Noté que Mike puso una cara de disgusto, el chico de pelo graso hizo lo mismo. Yo no les di importancia y giré la vista a la mesa de los Cullen.

-¿Por qué los miras tanto Bella?-preguntó Jessica mientras yo me sonrojaba.

-Ehh… miraba al novio de Alice, dijo que me lo presentaría en la fiesta, pero quería ver como era.

-¿Segura?...No estarás buscando a Edward ¿Verdad?-rió la misma.

-¿A Edward?-preguntó Lucas-Lo vi hace un rato. Es extraño que no esté almorzando junto a ellos, tal vez tuvo que irse.

-¿Edward vino al colegio?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Claro, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?-preguntó Mike.

-Bueno, la verdad no sé, solo que no lo vi durante la mañana-dije bajando la vista.

Jessica no dejaba de mirarme, y los Cullen también tenían la vista fija en mí. Alice ayer me dijo que Edward no había venido, sin embargo el habló con Lucas. Hoy tampoco estaba su auto, pero Lucas si se encontró con él… _¿Me está evitando?_ Creo que me estoy persiguiendo sin razón, no tiene motivos para evitarme… _¿o si?.  
_  
-Lucas, ¿adonde vas hoy?- le pregunté.

-Voy a Seattle a comprarme unas zapatillas. Acá no hay muchos modelos, por eso voy un poco más lejos.

-¿Vas a ir solo?-preguntó Jessica, pensé que ella estaba interesada en Mike.

-No, voy con Edward-dijo sin darle importancia. _¡¿Quee?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada?!_ Bueno, no tiene nada de malo, yo soy amiga de Alice y él de…

-Qué rápido se hicieron amigos-le dije sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Ayer, cuando me fui con él, le conté que debía salir y el me preguntó si me acompañaba…eso fue todo, ni siquiera hemos hablado mucho… aparte… ¿qué me dices tu de Alice?

-Bueno, si… tienes razón.  
Sonó la campana, Ángela iba a la misma clase que yo y me ofreció compañía. Cuando la clase terminó salí apurada al estacionamiento. Entré a mi auto pero el Volvo no apareció. Supuse que irían en el auto de Lucas, pero éste se fue solo. Salí detrás de él, no sé que pretendía hacer con esto, ¿seguir como una acosadora a mi primo solo para ver a su amigo? No entendía que me estaba pasando, pero ahí estaba. Unos metros lejos del colegio Lucas paró su auto. El chico de pelo cobrizo se acercó y entró al auto.  
Él me estaba evitando.  
Enojada, doblé en otra dirección y me fui a casa, subí a mi habitación y busqué algo para leer, recientemente había estado leyendo novelas de Austen, así que quise cambiar. Tomé el viejo libro de Cumbres Borrascosas que también me encantaba. Bajé con el a la sala de estar, me recosté en el sofá y comencé a leer.

Alcancé a leer como treinta minutos, cuando escuché un auto estacionar a fuera. Me levanté a ver quien era. Una sonriente chica con una bolsa grande en sus manos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar sus comentarios.  
¿Qué le pasa a Edward? Se acerca a Lucas y evita a Bella… ¿Alguien lo entiende?

Jaja… bueno, dejen comentarios… en el próximo capítulo Bella verá su disfraz.

¿Y el de Edward? Aún no estoy decidida completamente, pero creo que ya tengo el disfraz para Edward.

Dejen reviews por favor!!

Byee!


	6. El Disfraz

_La mayoría de los personajes no son míos! **Son creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer**, yo solo fantaseo con ellos modificando un poco la historia._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Disfraz**

-¡Alice!-dije con mis ojos puestos en la bolsa.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Alcanzaste a leer algo?-preguntó acercándose a la puerta. ¿Cómo supo que estaba leyendo? Yo la miré sorprendida.

-Supuse que estarías leyendo mientras yo no llegaba, ¿me equivoqué?-dijo dándose cuenta de la forma en la que la miré.

-No, eso estaba haciendo.

-Oh, bueno, ¿y qué leías?-preguntó mientras entraba.

-Cumbres Borrascosas, ¿te gusta leer?

-Mm… la verdad no, pero a Edward le encanta-dijo sonriendo. Como si me fuera a importar lo que hace Edward.

-Mm… ¿Alice?

-¿Si Bella?

-¿Que trajiste?

-Ya lo verás….-Alice dejó su bolsito encima del sofá, puso sus manos en la enorme bolsa y la abrió. Yo la miraba atentamente, observé que dentro de la bolsa había dos bolsas más.

-¿Dos?

-Te traje dos opciones.

-Oh…-Alice disfrutaba este momento.

-Mira-dijo mientras sacaba un traje negro de una de las bolsas.

-¿Y eso?-

-Aún no puedes opinar Bella… debes probártelo primero…

-¿Qué se supone que es? ¿No es muy pequeño?

-Es un disfraz de una vampira, una especie de mezcla con el disfraz de gatúbela. Pruébatelo.

-Olvídalo Alice.

-Vamos Bella, no seas así… se buena y pruébatelo-dijo poniendo esos ojos de súplica a los que no se podía decir que no.

-Creo que esto no va a resultar-dije preocupada por lo que iba a pasar al probármelo.

-Tranquila Bella, te quedará perfecto-dijo mientras le volvía su perfecta sonrisa.

Subí a mi habitación con Alice detrás, me desvestí y me puse el traje. Era demasiado escotado, demasiado ajustado, mi abdomen quedaba descubierto y ya presentía que no se me veía para nada bien.

-¿Por qué le llamas a esto disfraz de vampira?-pregunté sin entender, por lo que yo estaba viendo era solo un traje muy provocativo.

-Ya te dije que tenía una mezcla con el de Gatúbela, además te faltan los colmillos falsos.  
No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Qué?-pregunté burlándome.

-Bella, para que lo sepas, las vampiras son hermosas, tienen un cuerpo perfecto, son ágiles y ese traje les quedaría perfecto.

-¿Y tu de donde sacaste esa descripción si se podría saber?-le pregunté burlándome otra vez.

-¿Acaso no ves películas Bella? Las vampiras siempre son hermosas-dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno, te creo… pero yo no lo soy, además este traje me queda espantoso, solo voy a hacer el ridículo.

-Antes de mostrarte la segunda opción quiero que veas algo.

Alice me tomó del brazo y me condujo al espejo detrás de mi puerta, supuse que lo había visto al entrar. Odiaba mirarme en el, al hacerlo siempre me recordaba mi pobre apariencia física.

-¿Qué me dices ahora?-preguntó Alice.

La del espejo no era yo, era una chica delgada con pronunciadas curvas, perfectos muslos y pantorrillas… definitivamente no era yo.

-¿Qué me haz hecho Alice?-pregunté asustada.

-No te he hecho nada, te hice poner un traje que acentuara tu delicado y hermoso físico Bella… tu siempre usas ropa muy suelta, lo cual te hace ver un poco más ancha y a veces para nada atractiva. Cosas así deberías usar.

-Wow!... Bueno Alice, puede que hayas hecho magia con este traje pero definitivamente no lo voy a usar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó horrorizada.

-Porque es mucho para mí, el escote, el color, la forma en la que va ceñido a mi cuerpo…-

-¡Bella te vez muy sexi!

-Prefiero verme aburrida, así nadie me miraría… con esto todos van a querer saber quien es la chica que se atrevió a usar algo así.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. Estaba casi 100% segura de lo que me ibas a contestar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces… la segunda opción es:-dijo mientras abría la otra bolsa que también había subido a la habitación.

Esta bolsa era más grande, y lo que sacó de adentro venía un poco doblado. Cuando lo empezó a estirar me di cuenta que era un vestido, un hermoso vestido amarillo crema, era largo y un poco antiguo. La parte de arriba era la imitación a un corsé, tenía un adorno en la parte del centro, unos pequeños detalles como florcitas un poco más oscuras.

El corsé llegaba hasta la cadera, en donde comenzaba a caer de una forma perfecta el resto del género. A simple vista era espectacular, y eso que aún no lo veía puesto. Esperaba que Alice hiciera magia otra vez con mi cuerpo.

-¿Es hermoso verdad?

-Lo es-dije maravillada.

-Bueno, si te decides por este serías una Julieta moderna-dijo acercando el vestido a mi.

-¿Julieta?

-Si, la pareja de Romeo… ¿No me dijiste que leías?... no puedo creer que no la conozcas.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, es una de mis historias favoritas, pero no sé, pensé que podría ser otra Julieta-dije excusándome.

-Bueno, entonces ¿te lo vas a probar o no?

-Por supuesto-creo que ahora me estaban entrando ganas de ir a ese baile.

Me saqué el ajustado traje de Vampira-gatubela y comencé a ponerme el vestido. La tela era extremadamente suave, con el corsé necesité ayuda de Alice, ella lo cerró atrás. Me quedó muy ceñido al cuerpo también, pero la diferencia era que este se sentía más cálido, el olor de la tela era muy rico, y sentía que no querría sacármelo jamás.

-Wow Bells… este se ve mejor que el otro, bueno el otro era muy sexi y te quedaba perfecto, pero este te hace ver como una princesa antigua. Debes acercarte al espejo-dijo ella esperando que lo hiciera.

Era el vestido perfecto, como sacado de un cuento de hadas, delicado, antiguo, hermoso.

Solo faltaba encontrar a mi príncipe, "Edward" escuché en mi cabeza, -¡Por supuesto que no!-dije poniéndome seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que Edward llegue más tarde?

Comprendí que cuando escuché "Edward" era Alice la que hablaba interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y que lo de "por supuesto que no" lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Lo siento Alice, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Algo relacionado con mi hermano?

-¿Con Emmet?-dije para despistarla.

-No Bella, con Edward-dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-Oh… no, la verdad no-mentí-casi me olvidé de que era tu hermano-brutal mentira-es que después de que me fue a dejar al cine no lo vi más. Es un poco misterioso ¿no crees? Desapareció por dos o tres días. ¿Segura va a ir al baile?.

-Mm… con respecto a tu comentario… si es un poco misterioso, pero no ha desaparecido. Que yo sepa se ha ausentado a una sola clase y fue de trigonometría. Se ha estado yendo a penas suena la campana para ver a nuestra prima Tanya, ella llegó hace tres días, y es muy unida con Edward-Alice se detuvo y observó mi reacción…Edward tal vez no me evitaba, solo iba a ver a su prima o ¿era una mentira de Alice para cubrirlo?-Y bueno, yo creo que si va a ir al baile.

-¡Qué bueno!-dije cínicamente, de todas formas no tenía ganas de verlo.

Decidí sacarme el vestido, no quería ensuciarlo antes del viernes.

-Bueno, entonces está decidido. Irás como Julieta a la fiesta, ¿Vas con Lucas?

-Si, él me invitó.

-Todo listo entonces, Bella debo irme-dijo mirando el reloj de la pared de mi pieza.

-Pero no me haz dicho que disfraz usarás tú-dije tratando de que se quedara un poco más.

-Eso es sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso es injusto.

-Para mi no lo es-dijo riéndose y saliendo de la pieza.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Si Bella.

-Alice, muchas gracias.

-Fue un placer-dijo Alice mientras se daba vuelta para que yo viera su sonrisa.

-Adiós.

-Adiós Bella.

Me quedé parada en la puerta hasta que dejé de ver el auto de Alice, se había hecho de noche y ni Charlie ni Lucas habían llegado.

Me fui a la cocina a ver que podía preparar. Quise hacer pastas con salta boloñesa, estuve un rato pelando los tomates, picando las zanahorias, el ajo, las cebollas y todo lo demás que creí necesario para la salsa. Luego empecé a poner las pastas en la olla para que quedaran listas cuando llegara Charlie. El no había venido a almorzar, bueno generalmente no lo hacía, por eso le molestaba menos llegar tarde a casa si se encontraba con la comida lista.

Cuando al fin terminé, escuche el ruido de un auto afuera. Era diferente al de Lucas, por lo que rápidamente corrí a la ventana para ver quien era. Aparté unos centímetros la cortina para ver mejor, y mi rostro cambió su forma inmediatamente. Estaba enojada, el ruido de auto era de un Volvo que venía a dejar a Lucas, pensé que lo tenía superado, que solo era un chico más de la clase que por una extraña razón evitaba acercarse a mí pero que se llevaba excelente con mi primo. _¿Y lo que había dicho Alice?_ Quizás no tenía tiempo de hablar conmigo… ¡IMPOSIBLE!... definitivamente no voy a creer en esa estupidez. Yo seguía observándolos, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba al ver como Edward bajaba del auto. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa?_ No sabía que hacer, que decirle, así que corrí a mi habitación dejando la puerta junta para poder escuchar lo que decían, yo no estaba de ánimos de hablarle, pero sí de escuchar.

-Edward, no seas tímido, entra-decía Lucas riéndose.

No escuché lo que contestó Edward, hablaba muy despacio. Necesitaba saber lo que hablaban a como diera lugar, tal vez podría fingir que olvidé algo abajo, o que me había dado hambre. ¡No! Nada de eso Bella…no seas ridícula-me dije. Abrí al máximo la puerta y caminé dos pasos afuera, me apoyé en la baranda de la escalera y me agaché. Esto era patético, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-preguntó mi primo.

-No gracias Luc-respondió con su voz aterciopelada. _¿Qué? ¿Ya le tenía un apodo a Lucas?_

-Oh, bueno… ¿Pero no te molesta que yo coma?

-No, de verdad no tengo hambre-se escuchó su hermosa voz otra vez.

-Hey, ¿te pasa algo? Noté que cuando entraste algo te molestó, arrugaste la nariz de la misma forma en que lo hiciste ahora.- _¿Arrugó su nariz? _Supongo que de la misma forma en que lo hizo en el auto.

-No, lo siento, sentí que me picaba, eso es todo.  
-¿De verdad? Puede que seas alérgico a algo que haya en la casa-escuché a Lucas reírse.  
-Puede ser-dijo Edward. Supongo que no se refería a mí-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, Alice quería que la ayudara con algo en casa.

-Oh, bueno, entonces te veo mañana-dijo Lucas.

-Tu auto… te lo paso a dejar más tarde-dijo el otro chico.

-Como quieras, si no puedes le pido a Bella que me lleve-respondió Lucas confiado.

-Bella…-dijo Edward sin terminar la frase, cada vez se escuchaba menos, supongo que se acercaban a la puerta, pero… _¿él había dicho mi nombre?_ … necesitaba escuchar más de cerca. Bajé tres escalones.

-Si, Bella-dijo Lucas.

Se produjo un silencio.

-¿A ella no le molesta llevarte?

-Supongo que no, es muy amable, deberías conocerla… ohh… ¡pero qué digo! De veras que ya la conoces, ella me contó que la fuiste a dejar al cine-No debí haberle comentado eso a Lucas, quizás que le diría Edward ahora.

-¿Ella te contó?-preguntó con una voz poco tranquila, podía imaginarme su cara de espanto al saber que yo no podía cerrar mi bocota-¿Qué más te dijo?-volvió a hablar él.

-No mucho, la verdad fue solo eso.

-Ohh-dijo ahora tranquilo.- ¿No te ha dicho nada sobre mí?-¿_Por qué quería saber si yo hablaba de él?_

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-Lucas preguntó burlándose.

-No-respondió secamente-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-¿Adiós!

Segundos después escuché que se cerraba la puerta.

-¿Bella? ¿Estabas espiando?

-¡Hola Lucas! No… ¿cómo crees?... iba a la cocina-comencé a bajar las escaleras-no sabía que habías llegado…

-Si claro…

-Bueno, ¿comiste?

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo, justo me estaba despidiendo de Edward.

Yo lo quedé mirando, esperé a que llegara Charlie y me fui a acostar. No podía dormir, pensando en el vestido, en el idiota de Edward… por alguna razón estaba enojada con él, en el baile, _¿qué iba a hacer con el baile?_ Soy pésima bailando, tengo pésimo equilibrio hasta en un suelo liso, solo iba a provocar risas en los demás, tal vez podría caerme, pobre Lucas, lo iba a dejar en ridículo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado….

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que han pasado por aquí.

_Por agregarme a Author Alert:  
_*Miadharu28

_Por agregarme a Story Alert:  
_*Miadharu28  
*Juliet Kou  
*Akhane  
*Flo pii ta Zz  
*Patch C. Cassedy  
*Mrs. Liz Cullen  
*Yequita  
*beeleen  
*Nia06  
*lulu001  
*Clarodeluna20  
*BiankisMasen  
*Ale-Cullen4  
*Sabrina Cullen Black  
*TwiiLighteer

_Por agregarme a Favorite Story_  
*Miadharu28  
*Patch C. Cassedy  
*Marifer-Cullen  
*Mitzukii  
*Naty268  
*Flo pii taZz  
*Lesley-15  
*Peritha12  
*KaroCullen  
*lulu001  
*Noelhia  
*TwiiLiighteer

_Por agregarme a Favorite Author:_  
*Miadharu28  
*Patch C. Cassedy  
*TwiiLiighter

_**Y por supuesto mil gracias a los que me dejan reviews!  
**_*Lolycullen  
*LoulaLoula  
*Patch C. Cassedy  
*Ale-cullen4  
*BiankisMasen  
*peritha12  
*miadharu28  
* Cullen  
*Flo pii ta Zz  
*cecymaria  
*TwiiLiighteeR

(perdonen siesque me olvidé de alguno, o siesque se me confundió el orden en las listas! traté de ponerlas a todas.. :D)

byeee!


	7. El juego de Jessica

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos! _**Son creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer**_, yo solo fantaseo con ellos modificando un poco la historia.

El juego me lo dio una amiga, ella lo obtuvo de una cadena de msn y decidí usarlo en el capítulo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El juego de Jessica.**

-------

Edward POV

Necesitaba verla, por alguna razón no podía sacarla de mi mente. Cada vez que sentía su olor era lo más sabroso que jamás haya sentido. Me invadían las ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y poder… poder…-¡No!-me dije. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Esa fue la razón por la que pensé mil veces en irme de aquí. No podía estar cerca de ella, había estado apunto de matarla en mi propio auto si no hubiera sido por mi cara reflejada en sus ojos y su asustada expresión ante la situación. Traté de ver lo que pensaba, pero estaba en blanco. Pensé que era por mis nervios y por mi falta de atención hacia ella, pero no. No podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera un silbido viniendo de su cabeza y eso me hacía desearla más.

Alice impidió que me fuera de aquí. Pensé en ir con Tanya, o alejarme para siempre de los humanos, pero persuadido por mi hermana, decidí quedarme.

Además tenía un motivo pendiente: Lucas. Tenía que saber que había pasado con él, como se había criado, si mi elección había sido correcta, qué le había pasado a sus padres, y qué parentesco tenía con los Swan.

Cuando me ofrecí para ayudarlo con el desmayo de Marc en la clase de educación física quise responder aunque sea una de esas preguntas.  
El resultó ser muy amable, su mente estaba limpia y gracias a mi habilidad podía saber si era verdad lo que me respondía. Estuvimos hablando un rato y después llegó la hora de irme. Si me quedaba con Lucas tendría que verla y no podía permitir eso.

Al día siguiente no entré a clases, había visto los pensamientos de Alice, y aparecía yo sentado junto a la chica Swan en clase de trigonometría. Definitivamente necesitaba un cambio de asiento o de clase (prefería el de clase). Después vi a Lucas y lo acompañé a Seattle, estuvimos viendo zapatillas deportivas en diferentes tiendas, de vez en cuando el pensaba en su prima, pero yo no me atrevía a preguntarle sobre ella. Lo más desagradable de Lucas era que en su ropa se sentía el olor de ella, aunque muy leve, pero igual me recordaba a aquél momento en el Volvo. La odiaba por haber aceptado subirse al auto ese día.

Cuando terminó sus compras me invitó a su casa. Eso fue terrible, el olor estaba impregnado en todas partes.

-Edward, no seas tímido, entra-decía Lucas riéndose.

-Claro-le respondí.

Me sentía acorralado por ella y no podía huir, no debía hacerlo, además, si quería conocer a Lucas debía aguantarme.

Traté de sentir otros olores e identifiqué el de Alice. ¿Alice había estado aquí? Seguí prestando atención a los olores, el de Lucas también era fuerte, esa era la razón por la que me había percatado de que era el mismo bebé al que había salvado.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-preguntó Lucas. _"Se nota que tienes hambre"_ pensaba él en realidad.

-No gracias Luc-le respondí. Dos segundos después percibí otra cosa. Latidos viniendo de muy cerca. Ella estaba arriba, seguramente escuchándonos. Traté de concentrarme en lo que pensaba, pero recordé que no podía saberlo. Por alguna extraña razón eso no me estaba permitido con ella.

-Oh, bueno… ¿Pero no te molesta que yo coma?-preguntó él otra vez. Claro como si me hubiera molestado alguna vez que los humanos comieran.

-No, de verdad no tengo hambre- él no me creyó, pensó que solo lo hacía para no pedirle algo.

-Hey, ¿te pasa algo? Noté que cuando entraste algo te molestó, arrugaste la nariz de la misma forma en que lo hiciste ahora.- Decía extrañado. El además de eso pensaba: _"¿tendrá mal muy mal olor la casa? Yo no siento nada"._

-No, lo siento, sentí que me picaba, eso es todo-No se me ocurrió que más decirle. Esa estúpida chica hacía que yo me sintiera así, como un monstruo, pero no podía decírselo.

Luego de eso me enteré de que Bella me había nombrado. Según Lucas solo le había contado que yo la fui a dejar al cine. Eso era verdad. Lucas no sabía nada, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Bella no dijo que un maldito enfermo quiso matarla? ¿Por qué se guardaría eso?

Volví a mi casa a hablar con Alice, le pregunté que rayos hacía en casa de los Swan, y ella respondió que ayudaba a la chica con su disfraz.  
Alice quería que yo también fuera al baile, pero estando Bella ahí eso no podía ser.

Todavía no podía hablarle a ella, ni siquiera estar a metros de ella tranquilo. Pero debía intentarlo. Tenía que acostumbrarme, no podía ella ser la única humana con un olor irresistible, tenía que aprender a controlarme, sino definitivamente despertaría al monstruo dentro de mi que tanto he intentado ocultar.

Al día siguiente fui al colegio, pero me salté la primera clase. No tenía ganas de estar en español. La siguiente clase fue muy aburrida, tuvimos una charla sobre prevención de riesgos, y la hora pasó muy lento.

Hoy almorzaría junto a mi familia, o al menos me sentaría junto a ellos. Debía intentar controlarme estando a metros de ella.

_-"¿Estas seguro de esto Edward?"-_pensaba Jasper mirándome. Yo solo asentí.

-Edward…

-¿Si Alice?-le pregunté

-No… nada.

Alice me mostraba algo en su cabeza: Bella y yo juntos en biología. Eso era un problema, estar a metros de ella era complicado, mucho más lo sería estar sentado junto a ella.  
Alice puso cara de pánico y Jasper puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de ella. _"Debo irme"_ pensé. Tampoco podría estar en esa clase. Este sería el momento preciso para irme, así no alcanzaría a verla.

Alice le contó a Jasper lo que había visto, y los demás también escucharon.

-Tranquilo Edward, no va a pasar nada-decía Emmet.

-Mejor no nos arriesgamos-decía Rosalie.

Jasper miraba atento a lo que yo haría.

-Edward, según lo que veo, no le harás daño.

-Rosalie tiene razón-dije secamente.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, miré hacia la puerta y la vi. _–"Demasiado tarde"_-escuché la voz de Jasper. Yo me senté otra vez.

-Edward, estaremos aquí contigo, estando acá podremos ayudar si algo se sale de control-me dijo Alice.

-Si Ed, veamos si aguantas estar a unos metros de ella-dijo Emmet.

Yo asentí. Ellos no sabían como me mataba ese olor. Podía llevarme directo al infierno y en dos segundos estar en el cielo.  
Lucas iba con ella, los observé atentamente. Se pusieron en la fila del almuerzo, la bandeja de Lucas se llenó rápidamente, pero la de Bella tenía muy pocas cosas.

_-"Ahí está Edward"-_ pensaba Lucas mientras me sonreía. Yo también le sonreí, pero cambié mi expresión instantáneamente cuando ella me miró.

-¿Nos sentamos con ellos?-preguntó Bella mirando a Jessica y a Mike.

-Claro-respondió Lucas.

Segundos después se les unió Ángela, y Eric, quienes se sentaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Bella volvió a mirarme, yo corrí mi vista hacia Alice.

_-"Lo está mirando otra vez, desde que entró al comedor que lo mira"-_pensaba Mike.

-¿Interesada en Edward otra vez Bella?-preguntó Jessica Stanley. Como odiaba a esa chica.

-No, claro que no-respondió Bella.-Estaba mirando a Alice.

Eso no era verdad, ella me había mirando directamente y Jessica lo había notado. Ella era tan insoportable, sus pensamientos me aburrían, siempre cosas tontas y superficiales, eran peores que los de Rosalie. .

-Bueno, de todos modos, tal vez esto aclare tus dudas-dijo Jessica.

-¿Dudas?-preguntó Bella.

-Ya entenderás_-"seguro elegirás a Edward"_ pensaba Jessica.

_-"esta chica está loca"_ pensó Lucas.

-Quiero que todos me escuchen, les traigo un juego de preguntas y todos deben participar-dijo Jessica posando su mirada sobre cada uno. Ella sacó unas hojas blancas de su bolso y le pidió a cada uno que sacara un lápiz mientras les entregaba la hoja.

-¡Quiero jugar! ¡Quiero jugar!-decía Alice.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó Jasper.

-¡Si! Juega tu también, no necesitamos papeles, memoriza tu respuesta ¡y ya! … _"Edward tu también"_ pensó Alice. Yo moví la cabeza en forma de negación.

Volví a mirar a la otra mesa.

-Muy bien, entonces quiero que escriban los números del uno al once en forma de lista.

-¡Listo! – dijo Mike

-Ahora, al lado de los números 1 y 2 escriban el número que ustedes quieran. Después, al lado de los números 3 y 7 escriban dos nombres de personas del sexo opuesto.

_-"Bella y Elizabeth"-_pensé.

_-"Tanya y Bella"-_pensó Lucas. ¿Lucas conocía a Tanya? Tal vez es otra chica.

_-"Marc y Eric"-_pensó Ángela.

_-"Jessica y Bella"-_pensó Mike. Quería seguir escuchando a los demás pero me distraje con la voz de Alice.

_-"Jasper"-_pensó ella.

-Alice, debes elegir dos nombres-le dije.

-Créeme, es suficiente con uno.

-Bien, entonces al lado de los números: 4, 5 y 6 escriban nombres de personas cercanas, como amigos y familiares.

_-"Carlisle, Alice, Esme"-_pensé inmediatamente.

_-"Jasper, Edward, Emmet"-_pensó Alice.

_-"Bella, Mónica, Keith"-_pensó Lucas.  
_  
-"Carl, James, Kate"-_pensó Ángela.

-¿listos?-preguntó Jessica-No deben repetir los nombres.

-uui, ¿verdad?-preguntó Lucas, quien había repetido a Bella.

-Bueno, se supone que no… pero si ya lo hicieron déjenlo así. Ahora escriban una canción al lado de cada número que quedó en blanco. Por lo tanto son 4-dijo la misma.

_-"Far away"-_pensé, fue la primera que se me ocurrió, iba a seguir con las otras tres pero fui interrumpido.

-Ya entonces, les digo las respuestas-dijo Jessica ansiosa.

-No he terminado-dijo Bella-Alcancé a escribir sólo una canción.

-Bueno, piensa en las demás mientras digo las respuestas.

Ángela la miró enojada.

-La persona que escribieron en el número 3 es de quien están enamorados.

_-"¿Qué?"-_pensé. Aunque lo hice en mi mente, fue a Bella a quien puse en ese número.

_-"¿Tanya?"-_pensó Lucas.

-¡Siii!-dijo Alice.

-Alice, hiciste trampa-le dijo Emmet.

-No, fue el primer nombre en el que pensé-dijo besando a Jasper.

-¿En quien pensaste tu Edward?-preguntó Jasper.

-En nadie, no estaba jugando-mentí, pero Alice se había dado cuenta. No había escuchado ninguna de las respuestas de mis otros hermanos ya que estaba intersado en las de la otra mesa.

-La persona que escribieron en la posición 7, es su amor imposible.

_-"Por supuesto"-_pensó Lucas_.-"¿A quién habrá puesto Bella?"-_se preguntó el mismo mirando la hoja de Bella_-"Edward es su amor verdadero y Jacob su amor imposible"._

_-"No puede ser"-_me dije-"_Este juego está mal"._

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-me preguntó Rose, quien no había hablado en todo el rato.

-No es nada, vuelvo en seguida.

-¿De verdad estás bien hermano?-preguntó Emmet.

-Perfectamente-respondí enojado, y me fui caminando fuera del comedor.

Cuando estuve afuera, quise irme, Bella estaba completamente loca. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que yo podría ser su amor verdadero? ¿Acaso no sabía el peligro que corría con solo estar cerca de mí?  
Pero que estoy diciendo… yo también pensé en su nombre. Ella no era la única loca. Esto debía ser una confusión, el juego era un engaño de Jessica Stanley.

Caminando entré en un bosque cercano al colegio, me senté sobre un tronco y me quedé ahí durante unos minutos.

Decidí volver. Compartiría la clase con Bella, aguantaría mi respiración lo más que pudiera para no tener errores. Me disculparía por lo que pasó la otra noche y todo estaría arreglado.

Volví al colegio, la campana para entrar comenzó a sonar así que me fui directo a la sala. Me senté bien adelante, en un puesto vacío y esperé a que llegara. Haría mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera perfecto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gracias por leer el cap anterioor!  
y gracias por sus reviews!

estoy muy apurada y no alcanzaré a poner los nombres de las que me dejaron reviews, mi hermano me está quitando el compu :s T_T :S

pero en el próximo capitulo los escriboo!

cuidensee!

y xfiis déjenme reviews

byeee


	8. Clase de Biología

_La mayoría de los personajes no son míos! **Son creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer**, yo solo fantaseo con ellos modificando un poco la historia._

**Clase de biología**

(Continúa Edward POV)

Ese rato se me hizo eterno esperando que apareciera, sentado en esa silla incómoda escuchando los desagradables pensamientos de _"mis compañeros de clase"._ Había una chica a la que me agradaba escuchar sus pensamientos, ella era realmente amable, sincera, responsable y era un alivio tenerla cerca de vez en cuando, pero desgraciadamente no estaba en mi clase de biología.  
El señor Paisley entró a la sala pero Bella aún no llegaba. _¿Le habrá pasado algo?_ Me pregunté.  
Debía dejar de pensar en ella, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo.

Saqué un cuaderno para tomar apuntes cuando el profesor comenzara a hablar, pero interrumpí la acción al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta. Era ella, se acercó al profesor caminando torpemente. Se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida sin poder impedir que algún daño le ocurriera. Le dijeron que se sentara junto a mí y su expresión cambió de una nerviosa mirada a una asombrada, sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso color rosa y caminó lentamente hacia mí.

Estaba a punto de tomar la silla cuando su olor se volvió demasiado fuerte. Sentía que me descontrolaría y la mataría en ese mismo instante, pero recordé lo que había ocurrido en mi volvo. Mi horrible cara mostrando a ese horrible monstruo. Inmediatamente aguanté la respiración. _Debía ser capaz de aguantarme_. El recuerdo que tenía de su olor no era nada comparado con lo que en verdad se sentía.

-¡Hola!-le dije sin poder controlar las ganas que tenía en ese momento de hablarle.

-Hola- me respondió abriendo lo más que pudo sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

-Quería disculparme por lo del otro día-le dije.

-Ohh, no te preocupes… claro que me sentiría mejor si me contaras que fue lo que realmente ocurrió-dijo bajando su cabeza.

-Me dolía la cabeza, y bueno, reaccioné mal porque había tenido una discusión con Emmet.

Ella me miró sin decir nada. Era obvio que no me había creído.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Señorita Swan?

Bella se levantó y camino hacia delante. No me había percatado que estaba Lucas.

-_No sé como decírselo-_pensaba Lucas.

-Señorita Swan acompañe al señor Lapyduss.

-_Ya es hora-_pensó el otra vez_._

Ella solo asintió y salieron juntos de la sala.

La fragancia de su olor aún podía sentirla, claro que cada vez menos, trataba de buscar en los pensamientos del profesor, pero este no hacía más que repetir:

-_pobre chica._

_¿Cómo iba a saber que le pasaba? ¿Cómo sabría ahora cuanto rato podía contenerme estando cerca de ella?_ Mañana era la fiesta de disfraces, y tal vez la vería allí.

Debía ir con Alice y preguntarle que imágenes tenía de Bella y Lucas.

Bella POV

Estaba tan nerviosa porque debía sentarme junto a él. Quería entender su reacción, poder disculparme, debía ser capaz de hablarle otra vez.

-Hola-dijo confiado. Me sorprendí al oírlo, creí que no querría hablarme, eso me facilitaba las cosas.

-Hola-le dije.

-Quería disculparme por lo del otro día-eso me sorprendió aún más, pensé que sería yo la que se tendría que disculpar.

-Ohh, no te preocupes… claro que me sentiría mejor si me contaras que fue lo que realmente ocurrió-dije bajando mi cabeza avergonzada.

-Me dolía la cabeza, y bueno, reaccioné mal porque había tenido una discusión con Emmet-respondió rápido mirandome fijamente, recordé que la vez que habíamos estado en el volvo, el tenía los ojos negros, en cambio ahora eran un poco más claros. Supongo que no pensaba que le iba a creer eso. Era obvio que era otra cosa lo que le molestaba. Recordaba perfectamente su expresión, esa cara de tener algo tóxico cerca, una expresión furiosa con ganas de desquitarse conmigo, él verdaderamente sentía odio…. y fue cuando cerré los ojos asustada... después de eso eél ya no estaba a mi lado y había salido del auto.

-¿Señorita Swan?-me llamó el señor Paisley.

Yo me levanté y caminé hacia él. A su lado se encontraba Lucas mirándome preocupado.

-Señorita Swan acompañe al señor Lapyduss.

Yo asentí y caminé tras Lucas. _¿Qué había pasado? _al salir dela sala apuré el paso para quedar justo al lado de Lucas. El se puso aún más nervioso, su perfil era perfecto, su hermoso cabello rubio brillaba como siempre, y noté que sus perfectos labios intentaban decirme algo. Como últimamente había pensado tanto en Edward me había olvidado lo atractivo que era mi primo.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo-dijo mirándome con sus ojos marrones. Yo me detuve y le dije: -Claro Luc (recordé como le había dicho Edward la noche que había estado en mi casa)

-Es sobre tu madre-dijo tomando mi mano.

-¿Ella llamó?... me he olvidado de llamarla, cuando llegué de Phoenix ella se iba de viaje y quería esperar a que volviera para no interrumpir sus vacaciones-dije pensando en lo preocupada que debía estar al no escuchar mi voz.

Observé a Lucas, pero él no dijo nada.

-Lucas, ¿pasa algo?...ya dímelo por favor-la duda me estaba matando.

-Ella tuvo un accidente-dijo con sus ojos brillando.

Yo no dije nada.

-Tu padre me llamó a mi celular y me lo dijo, me preguntó si quería que él nos pasara a buscar, pero le dije que yo te llevaría.

-¿llevarme a donde?-dije volviendo a reaccionar.

Lucas se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Ella falleció Bella-dijo sin separarse de mí.

Yo no dije nada, pero sentía como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

-No están seguros de cómo fue, ella venía a Forks, antes de volver a Phoenix quiso pasar a verte, y fue atacada por unos animales.

Yo seguía sin hablar.

-Bella yo lo siento tanto.

Mis brazos tomaron fuerza y se apoderaron de la espalda de Lucas, lo abracé lo más que pude, necesitaba su apoyo.

No sé exactamente cuanto rato nos quedamos así, hasta que Lucas se separó de mí y trató de secar mis lágrimas con sus manos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con Charlie?-me preguntó amablemente. Yo asentí aún llorando. Él se puso atrás de mí tomándome por la cintura como para que no me cayera si perdía el equilibrio. Él sabía perfectamente en el estado en el que yo estaba ya que el había vivido lo mismo hace unos meses.

Caminamos así hasta su auto, el abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó hasta que yo estuviera adentro. El rodeó el auto hasta llegar al otro lado, miré por la ventana y pude ver a Edward que me miraba desde un poco más lejos.

Él me sonrió, pero yo no pude evitar que otra lágrima cayera por mi rostro. Esperaba que pudiéramos aclarar las cosas en otra ocasión. Mi madre había muerto, y ahora me quedaría por siempre a vivir en Forks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOlaaa! Espero les haya gustado… perdón por haberme demorado tanto en subir el cap…

Pero… bueno… Mas vale tarde que nunca ^.^

Graciaas por:

_Por agregarme a Story Alert:  
_.  
Anto Story

_Por agregarme a Favorite Story  
_  
cecymaria

_Por agregarme a Favorite Author:  
_Cecymaria

Y por supuesto a los que me dejaron reviews:

Cecymaria  
AkHaNe  
Patch C. Cassedy  
miadharu28  
mitzukii  
twiiLiigtheeR

_**Les pido por favor... apreten el botoncito verde y déjenme un review ¿sii? ^.^**_


	9. Confusión, accidente, confusión

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos! Son creación de la grandiosa **Stephanie Meyer**, yo solo fantaseo con ellos modificando un poco la historia.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confusión, accidente, confusión**

Edward POV

Apenas salió de la sala siguiendo a Lucas me quedé pensando en la forma de enterarme de lo que pasaba. Pedí permiso para ir al baño y salí lo más rápido que pude tratando de no sobrepasar la velocidad del humano normal.

Los dos estaban en el pasillo, Lucas caminaba cada vez más nervioso, traté de concentrarme en sus pensamientos mientras me ocultaba tras una puerta que encontré más cerca de ellos.

_-Es hora de hacerlo, tiene que saberlo_-pensaba él.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo-por fin habló en voz alta.

-Claro Luc-Le dijo ella sin imaginarse lo que él le iba a decir.

-Es sobre tu madre-Le dijo Lucas mientras tomaba su mano.

-¿Ella llamó?... me he olvidado de llamarla, cuando llegué de Phoenix ella se iba de viaje y quería esperar a que volviera para no interrumpir sus vacaciones-dijo Bella preocupada.

Lucas se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. –_Ella murió Bella-_estaba pensando el. Cuando escuché eso entendí los nervios de Lucas, la preocupación que tenía por la reacción de Bella, lo que ella iba a sufrir y…

-Ella tuvo un accidente-dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Esta vez Bella se quedó callada, seguro ya se imaginaba lo que venía. Pobre chica, cuando murió mi madre yo pasé por un momento muy duro, además que al mismo tiempo supe que estaba solo en el mundo a excepción de Carlisle que de cierto modo había salvado mi vida.

Me quedé pensando en mi pasado dejando de lado la conversación que tenían los "primos Swan". Su apellido verdadero era Lapyduss pero cuando lo dejé con Keith, él le dio su apellido.

-No están seguros de cómo fue, ella venía a Forks, antes de volver a Phoenix quiso pasar a verte, y fue atacada por unos animales-al escuchar eso me di cuenta de que quizás la muerte de la madre de Bella había sido a causa de uno de nosotros. Eso no podía ser, ellos debían estar alejados de este territorio, solo los Cullen vivimos aquí.

Bella estaba llorando. Me dieron ganas de acercarme y abrazarla, pero eso nunca podría pasar. La espantaría con lo helada que es mi piel, con lo rígido que es mi cuerpo, y además porque si me acerco demasiado a ella sería un poco peligroso.

-Bella yo lo siento tanto-le dijo Luc, mientras continuaba abrazándola. Noté que los brazos de ella apretaban con fuerza la espalda de él.

_-No sé que más puedo decirte, yo sé por lo que estás pasando, pero no s__é como consolarte_-Pensaba Lucas.

Ella seguía llorando en silencio, apenas se movía, pero podía escuchar sus latidos agitados y su respiración entrecortada. No podía evitarlo, esta chica provocaba algo en mí que las otras personas no hacían.  
_¡Es una humana! ¡Una estúpida humana que hace que me sienta así! ¡Su olor me mata… su hermosa cara me mata… su mirada me mata! Y más ahora que está sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada.  
_  
Debo estar loco, realmente loco. Esto no podía ser, de ninguna manera. Seguramente siento lástima por lo que está viviendo y eso es todo. _ESO ES TODO EDWARD _me repetí por última vez.

Volví a perderme lo que decían, mis pensamientos volvieron a distraerme pero aún podía verla. Él secó sus lágrimas acariciando su mejilla. _¿Cómo él podía hacer eso y yo quedarme acá mirando? "Es su primo Edward, es su primo". Qué rayos! Ni siquiera es el primo. Si yo no lo hubiera llevado esa noche con Keith Swan él no podría estar así de cerca con ella. _Tenía unas ganas casi incontrolables de separarlo de ella y quedarme yo en su lugar. No entendía que me pasaba. Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo, nunca me había pasado esto antes_. ¿Celos?_ Pensé. Imposible, yo no sentía nada por ella… no podía sentir nada. Estaba prohibido. _¿Prohibido por quien?_ Decía mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo mismo contestaba: Prohibido por su salud física y mental y por la mía también.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y eso me molestó más aún. Comenzaron a caminar y yo los seguí.

-_Bella por favor dime algo, necesito saber como ayudarte_-pensaba Lucas. Eso era todo. Él no pretendía nada con ella, solo estaba preocupado y quería ayudarla.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con Charlie?-le preguntó amablemente. Yo seguía atrás de ellos, pero pude notar que Bella asentía y que aún seguía llorando.  
Yo también quería ayudarla y evitar que siguiera sufriendo. Pero por el momento era imposible. Ella subió al auto de Lucas y yo me acerqué un poco más para que al menos pudiera verme. Apenas giró su vista al lugar en donde yo me encontraba le sonreí. Esperé a que me devolviera la sonrisa, pero de sus ojos cayó otra lágrima.

En ese momento fui al hospital a hablar con Carlisle, seguramente él había atendido a la madre de Bella y me explicaría qué había pasado.

Entré casi corriendo, me dirigí a su oficina y no me tranquilicé hasta que lo vi.

_-¿Edward?__-_Pensó él.

-Hola-le dije.

-Hola Edward… ¿Pasa algo?

-Si, quiero saber qué le pasó a la madre de Isabella Swan.

-Ohh… te enteraste-dijo él bajando un poco la cabeza. Yo continuaba mirándolo.

-_No es bueno que hablemos de eso acá Edward-_pensó.

-Entonces piénsalo y yo sabré lo que pasó-le dije casi obligándolo a que me diera una explicación.

-Esta bien-me dijo.-La _señora Renée sufrió un pequeño accidente.-_yo levanté una ceja, él hizo una mueca_-_ _Unos vampiros aparecieron en Forks y bueno, supongo que imaginas lo que pasó._

Mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

-Pero ¿cómo?... creí que éramos los únicos que vivíamos acá.

-Yo también hijo, pero creo que estos estaban en Seattle-Había comenzado a hablar pero en voz baja. Yo imité su volumen de voz.

-¿Ya los encontraron?

-Ehh… bueno, Sam Uley los vio, pero no pensó que harían daño. Creyó que eran parte de nuestra familia.

-¿Sam Uley?

-Si, un chico de la Push.

-Oh… ya sé quien es.

-¿Él vino a decirte?

-No, ¿Estás loco?... él es el que más respeta el tratado.

-entonces tu…

-Si, cuando supe lo que había pasado fui hasta la push y lo llamé-dijo escribiendo un par de cosas en unas hojas que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-¿Puedo verla?

-No, Charlie Swan está en este momento con ella.

-¿Y vio el cuerpo?-pregunté asustado.

-De hecho no quedó tan mal. Su cuerpo estaba casi en perfecto estado, lo único que hicieron fue beber su sangre.

-Oh…-me interrumpió Carlisle.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en el tema? ¿Te hiciste amigo de la chica Swan?

-No, ¿cómo crees?-dije cambiando la expresión en mi rostro.

-Fue solo una pregunta Edward-dijo tratando de calmarme.

-Fueron dos-dije saliendo de su oficina.

Bella sufría por culpa de nosotros. Debía encontrarla y acompañarla. _No... Lucas puede hacerlo._ Así que salí de ahí para ir a hablar con Alice.  
Me demoré un poco en llegar al colegio, cuando ya iba acercándome ella estaba parada fuera del estacionamiento esperándome.

-Sabía que vendrías-dijo sonriéndome.

-Necesito saber qué haz visto Alice-Le dije rápidamente.

-La verdad no mucho-dijo poniéndose triste- vi cuando Lucas le contaba a Bella, te vi hablando con Carlisle y luego vi que venías hacia acá.

-¿y no viste nada de lo que le pasó a Renée?

-Nada- respondió ella- Lo siento Edward.

-No te preocupes Alice, pero avísame cuando veas algo.

-Por supuesto que lo haré-dijo sonriéndome, yo le sonreí de vuelta

-Ella está muy mal ¿verdad?-preguntó.

-Si.

-¿Y tu estás igual de mal?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunté haciéndole creer que no sabía de qué me hablaba.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Ya te diste cuenta de lo sentías por Bella ¿o no?

-¿Yo por Bella? Estás cada día más loca Alice… ¿Qué podría sentir yo por esa chica?

-Lo sabes perfectamente Eddy-me dijo mientras se marchaba al colegio otra vez.

Verdaderamente algo le estaba haciendo mal a Alice. Era imposible que yo sintiera algo por Bella. Cuando la vi llorar sentí lástima y me compadecí por ella, pero nada más.

Me quedé unos segundos reflexionando hasta que decidí volver a clases. Caminando hacia la sala, me acordé del baile de mañana. Estaba pensando en invitar a Tanya, Alice me había insistido tanto que fuera, que no me quedaba otra que decirle que sí. Al salir del colegio la llamaría a su celular para que viniera. Así, si es que Bella se animaba, tal vez me la encontraba en el baile con Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa!! Espero les haya gustado….

Quería preguntarles algo… ¿No les molesta que cuando hago el Bella POV repita un par de diálogos que hago con el Edward POV? Es que lo hago para que sepan los pensamientos de cada uno en el mismo momento. Pero tal vez debería ¿saltármelo? Díganme lo que opinan por favor ^.^

Bueno… gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic!

Cada vez que leo sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendoo…

**De verdad agradezco a:**

Daren33

_Por agregarme a Story Alert!_

A Daren33 otra vez _por agregarme a Favorite story!_

_Y a todos los que me dejaron reviews:_

Patch C. Cassedy

AkHaNe

miadharu28

Daren33

mitzukii

cecymaria

karencullen

Karliwis

Chaauu! ^.^


	10. Sentimientos Desconocidos

**Sentimientos desconocidos.**

Llegué justo a la clase de Química, lo cual fue demasiado aburrido. Mi mente estuvo toda la hora viajando por otros lugares muy alejados al laboratorio. Esperé hasta que la hora terminó para irme. No podría seguir aguantando ese día así. No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando los estúpidos pensamientos de todos los chicos del colegio, en especial los de Jessica Stanley.

No me despedí de mis hermanos, supongo que Alice les avisará que me voy.  
Caminé al estacionamiento a buscar mi Volvo. Subí en él, y saqué mi celular. Marqué el número de Tanya y esperé a que contestara.

-¡Hola Edward!-dijo animada.

-Hola Tanya-Le respondí amablemente.

-¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Pasó algo? ¿O ya comenzaste a extrañarme?-preguntó enseguida.

Yo sonreí.

-Te llamaba para hacerte una invitación.

-¿Edward Cullen me invita a salir?-preguntó burlándose pero esperanzada de que así fuera.

-Ehh… bueno… algo parecido-le dije.

-¿Cómo es eso entonces?

-En el colegio hay una fiesta de disfraces…y bueno… tu sabes como es Alice, me ha insistido tanto que vaya así que le dije que sí.

-Oh… y entonces supongo que necesitas pareja.

-Exacto.

-No puedo creer que estés sin pareja Edward-dijo burlándose otra vez de mí.

-Mm… la verdad no quise invitar a nadie del curso-le dije honestamente.

-Claro, en tu curso no hay nadie perfecto para ti, así que recurres a mí- Sonó molesta. No podía saber que pensaba realmente ya que estaba ocultando sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que no es eso Tanya-le dije.

-Era broma Eddy. Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo- Se produjo un silencio como de dos segundos- _Siempre me he imaginado asistiendo a una fiesta junto a ti Edward- _Supuse que eso lo había pensado.

-Oh… gracias… entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Edward.

-Adiós-corté la llamada.

Encendí el motor y no tenía claro dónde quería ir, hasta que recordé su olor.  
Habían pasado tres horas desde que la vi alejarse con Lucas, así que esperaba que ya estuviera en casa.  
Estacioné un poco lejos de su casa para que no viera mi auto. Me bajé y caminé por el bosque hasta llegar lo más cerca que pude de su casa.

No se oía ningún ruido, por lo que pude deducir que no había llegado. Me quedé esperando unos minutos. Su ausencia me tenía un poco angustiado, pero no sabía el por qué.

Escuché el ruido del auto de Lucas…_ellos llegaron- _pensé. Me concentré en los pensamientos de él, ya que los de ella me eran imposibles de oír.  
-_Me pone muy mal verte así Bella…realmente no sé como ayudarte. Cuando mis padres murieron yo la conocí. Ella es la única razón por la que ahora estoy bien…-_Pensaba Lucas. Cuando pude visualizar a la chica que recordaba él me quedé impresionado._ ¿Cómo era posible que Lucas la conociera?_

Estacionaron el auto frente a la casa. Bella bajó primero.

-Bella…-dijo Lucas. Ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo, noté que por su mejilla caía una lágrima. Lucas no dijo nada, así que ella continuó con su camino a la puerta de la casa.

-_Perdóname por no poder hacer nada más_- pensó Lucas.

En ese momento yo tenía unas incontrolables ganas de poder tomar su mano, caminar junto a ella, abrazarla y decirle que podía contar conmigo. Pero eso no era correcto y nunca lo iba a ser.

Lucas subió al auto y se fue. En su mente estaba "_ir a acompañar a Charlie"_.  
Pasaron tres minutos en los que me quedé en la misma posición desde donde había visto a Bella entrar a su casa y no pude contener las ganas que tenía de estar cerca de ella así que subí por su ventana lentamente. Me quedé fuera, ya que la ventana tenía solo una pequeña abertura, y si la empujaba me podría oír.

Ella estaba acostada mirando hacia la puerta de espalda a mí por suerte. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, sus latidos acelerados y su mano secando las lágrimas que caían sin parar por sus mejillas.

En ese momento yo interpretaba un papel más inútil que el de Lucas. Yo la tenía a menos de dos metros de distancia y no me atrevía a hablarle.  
Nunca me había sentido así, de esta forma, todo era confuso. Sentía miedo. Miedo de que si la abandonaba le podría pasar algo. Miedo de alejarme de ella. Miedo de que nunca la pudiera tocar. Miedo de no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos marrones si me voy en este momento.

Ella se movió. Subí lo más rápido que pude al techo para que no me viera pero yo aún podría escucharla desde ahí. Luego de tres segundos escuché que la ventana se abría_. ¿Era ella? ¿Ella sabía que yo estaba aquí?_

Me asomé lentamente hasta ver el borde de la ventana y ahí estaba ella mirando hacia abajo. Después miró hacia el frente y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Su olor me llegó con una brisa de viento y pude sentirlo mucho más fuerte.

Quise huir…estar lejos de ella para no hacerle daño, pero eso me era imposible. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes que daba mi cabeza. Debía irme y dejarla a salvo, pero no podía. En ese momento mi celular sonó. No supe que hacer. Bella miró hacia arriba y mi mirada quedó sobre la suya. Salté lo más lejos que pude y me oculté entre los árboles.

Mi celular continuaba sonando.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-contesté después de darme cuenta quien llamaba.

-No puedes estar invadiendo su privacidad Edward-dijo ella.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Además no estaba haciendo nada malo-le dije enojado.

-Ya sé que estás preocupado por ella. Yo también lo estoy.

-¿Y entonces?

-Creo que ella quería estar sola -me dijo.

-Hablamos en casa mejor- yo trataba de terminar la conversación.

-_Adiós _

_-_Adiós Alice.

Mañana sería el baile y seguramente ella no iba a ir. La próxima vez que la volviera a ver tendría que negarle que estuve sobre su techo. Tal vez ella no quiera creerme, pero yo no podría decirle que después de haber estado espiándola salté 10 metros y llegué al bosque.  
Sentía ganas de hablarle mañana e inventarle algo por lo sucedido hace un rato. Tomar su mano e invitarla a bailar ¿_QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO EDWARD? Me estoy volviendo completamente loco. Bella me está volviendo loco._  
Realmente no entiendo lo que me sucede cuando estoy cerca de ella.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holaaa!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviiews a:**

**mitzukii****, ****Patch C. Cassedy****, ****miadharu28****, karen Cullen, ****cecymaria****.**

**Por agregarme a favoritos:**

**Ermia, Vampirita Cullen 13, MEDG, xikiss Cullen**

**Y a todos los que leen el fanfic.**

**Adelanto: En el próximo capi se viene el baile y aparecerá Tanya… **

**Byeee!**


	11. Horas antes del baile

La historia ni los personajes son míos… todo de stephanie meyer!

De verdad perdonen la tardanza….  
Les hago un pequeño resumen para que no deban volver al capi anterior a recordar lo que había pasado:

_Mañana es el Baile de disfraces, en el que Alice eligió los disfraces (Edward llamó a Tanya para que fuera su pareja /// Bella va con Lucas )… Unos Vampiros mataron a la madre de Bella… Edward fue a la casa de Bella a ver como estaba, ella lo vio (por culpa de Alice que lo llamó al celular) y Edward "huyó"…  
_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Horas Antes del Baile**

**Alice POV.**

Después de ver lo que haría Edward no me quedó otra que hacer algo para sacarlo de allí.  
Bella estaba muy afectada, solo habían pasado unas horas, y le iba a costar mucho superarlo, más aún si lo intenta sola. Necesitará mucha ayuda, y creo que sé quien podría cooperar con ello.  
Mañana será el baile, y tengo que conseguir que Bella vaya. He estado muy poco con ella, pero ya siento que somos amigas. Además con lo que veo que pasará….

**Bella POV****  
**Era él. No puedo estar tan loca. Yo lo vi. Pude apreciar su hermoso rostro durante un segundo, gracias al haber escuchado el sonido de su celular.  
Había algo que aún no me cuadraba, _¿cómo desapareció_? Sabía perfectamente que había algo extraño con él, pero no podía tener superpoderes. Eso era imposible, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que saber cómo y por qué lo había hecho. Además…. _¿cómo llegó arriba_?...

**Edward POV **

Solo quedaban unas horas para el baile, y aún no veía mi disfraz. Alice me había dicho que se encargaría de todo, pero tenía que asegurarme de que eso sería así.  
_Bella…_Su nombre se vino a mi mente, sus ojos marrones, y su alborotado cabello. No podía borrar su rostro de mi mente, esto se estaba volviendo molesto, tenía que evitar que eso pasara… lo que me había pensado Alice nunca podría pasar… _**Ya te diste cuenta de lo sentías por Bella ¿o no?**_** … (me había dicho hoy)  
**Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, hemos hablado apenas un poco, lo único que hace que la tenga en mi cabeza es la preocupación que siento por ella. Me recuerda cuando perdí a mi madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bella POV****  
**Apenas pude dormir, no podía borrarlo de mi mente. Además que pasé la mitad de la noche llorando. _Renée…_ aún no puedo creer que se haya ido. Solo tengo 17 años, y mi madre se ha ido. Si es que me hubieran dado la posibilidad, habría pedido morir yo en vez de ella.  
No podré soportar este sufrimiento mucho tiempo, más aún si hago a Charlie ponerse más triste cada vez que me mire a la cara.

Me levanté lentamente y me detuve frente al espejo que hay tras la puerta. Mis ojos estaban hinchados, mi cabello todo amontonado, mis pies descalzos, y pude notar como otra lagrima caía por mi mejilla.  
Seguí observando la imagen que había frente a mí, hasta que me di cuenta que algo desconocido había aparecido.  
Me di vuelta y caminé al objeto. Era una caja verde bastante grande. _¿En qué momento la habían dejado ahí?  
_Inmediatamente me acerqué y la abrí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, pero no duró más de tres segundos. Era el vestido que Alice me había escogido para el baile. Era hermoso, más de lo que recordaba, lo saqué y comencé a admirarlo frente al espejo.

Alice pretendía que yo asistiera al baile. En el estado en el que me encontraba eso era imposible, no tenía ánimos de ir, no podría deshinchar mis ojos ni aunque quisiera, y el solo hecho de pensar que me estoy divirtiendo después de solo horas de su muerte sería una tortura.  
Doblé el vestido para guardarlo en la enorme caja, pero me detuve al ver un papel dentro de ella.

"_Querida Bella:  
De verdad entiendo que no quieras ir al baile, solo puedo imaginar lo que estás sintiendo ahora, ya que si a mí me pasó alguna vez no lo recuerdo.  
En este momento me estoy acordando de la cara que pusiste al probarte el vestido y lo perfecto que te quedaba. Quiero verte con esa expresión otra vez Bella, te pido por favor que vayas, yo voy a estar contigo, te ofrezco el apoyo de mi familia, vamos a estar todos junto a ti para lo que sea.  
Al menos inténtalo unos minutos, solo te pido que te quedes 10 minutos. Si no te sientes bien, yo misma te llevaré de vuelta"._

Pasaré por tu casa a las 6:00 para ver el maquillaje.

_ ALICE CULLEN_

Alice era muy dulce al preocuparse tanto por mí, y no podía ser tan maleducada como para no hacer lo poco que me pedía. Tendría que hacer lo posible por cambiar la expresión de mi rostro y sonreír frente a ella para hacerla sentir bien, después de todo, _solo serían 10 minutos.  
_Busqué un colgador para el vestido, y lo puse tras la puerta. Me dirigí al baño para borrar completamente las lágrimas de mi cara.  
Preparé lo necesario para una ducha y me la dí. Demoré un par de minutos, pero al salir ya me sentía un poco más aliviada.  
Bajé las escaleras para ver si me alcanzaba a despedir de Charlie. Al entrar al comedor pude verlo tomando desayuno, levantó la vista para verme.

-Hola -dije sonriéndole para ver si cambiaba su triste expresión.  
-Hola -dijo sin cambiarla.  
-¿Dónde está Lucas?  
-Salió hace unos minutos.  
-Ohh, ya veo… ¿Tu te vas altiro?-le pregunté  
-Si, ¿quieres que te lleve al colegio? –me preguntó aún con esa expresión que me recordaba lo que había pasado.  
-No, me olvidé de decirte que hoy día no hay clases. Hay una fiesta de disfraces a las 7:00 creo.  
-Ohh, ¿y vas a ir?  
-Aún no estoy segura, pero creo que sí.  
-Me alegra que vayas, necesitas cambiar de ambiente, o sino estaremos todos tristes por décadas-yo sólo le sonreí.  
-Hija, debo irme- salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Me quedé quieta unos minutos, hasta que reaccioné al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Me apresuré en contestar.

-¿diga?  
-¡Hola Bella! –respondió una dulce voz.  
-¿Ángela?  
-Si, me alegra que me hayas contestado tú… estaba muy preocupada, se que nos conocemos muy poco, pero supe lo que te ocurrió y quería decirte que estoy para lo que necesites.  
-Ohh… muchas gracias de verdad… ¿ya todos lo saben?  
-No, solo unos pocos. Jessica se enteró, y se lo comentó a Mike, Erik y a mí.  
-Ohh, ya veo… muchas gracias por preocuparte.  
-No es nada Bella, perdona que te pregunte…pero…con lo ocurrido… ¿vas a ir al baile?... o… no, supongo que no-dijo nerviosa.  
-Mm… la verdad no pensaba hacerlo, pero Alice me ha convencido de que vaya.  
-¿De verdad?.... ¡eso es fantástico! Así podrás divertirte un poco, y charlar con nosotros.  
-Si Ang, supongo que me hará bien- escuchar a Ángela entusiasmada y preocupada por mi me hizo sentir mucho mejor.  
-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el baile.  
-Si, nos vemos allá.  
-Adiós!  
-Adiós áng!

Al cortar, decidí preparar el desayuno, luego de eso fui a ordenar mi pieza, hice mi cama, ordené mi ropa y fui a lavar lo que faltaba.  
Se me pasó muy rápido el tiempo, cada 5 minutos me volvían a salir lágrimas. En la casa de Charlie hay varias fotos de Renée, y cada vez que me topaba con alguna no podía dejar de llorar.  
Cuando miré la hora ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde y aún no había almorzado. Me preocupé porque Lucas aún no llegaba.  
Preparé el almuerzo para los dos, y para mi fortuna llegó justo cuando ya estaba listo.  
Entró nervioso al comedor, seguramente porque no sabría como estaba de ánimo.

-Hola- dijo nervioso.  
-Hola Lucas-le sonreí.  
-Bella… me encontré con Alice, y me comentó que irías al baile- Alice estaba segura de que yo iría - … y me preguntaba, ¿aún vamos juntos verdad?  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿Era lo que habíamos acordado o no?  
Él asintió.

Al terminar, Lucas me ayudó a lavar los platos, después se disculpó diciendo que tenía ver los últimos detalles de su disfraz y que pasaría por mí a las 7:00.  
Pasaron dos horas y media. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ir al baile, la tristeza volvía otra vez, pero justo llegó Alice con la excusa de que se tenía que ir antes y por eso llegó media hora antes a mi casa.

-Bella perdóname, pero así es mejor, ya que no dejaré que te arrepientas- me decía hablando tan rápido que a penas le entendía.  
-Alice yo…  
-Bella sólo te pedí 10 minutos… si te sientes mal yo misma te traigo de vuelta- me puso una cara a la que no pude decir "no". Ella me sonrió luego de eso. – Bueno entonces, manos a la obra-tomó mi mano y me tiró obligándome a que la siguiera.  
Subimos a mi habitación y pude contemplar otra vez el hermoso vestido. Alice cargaba una maleta no muy pequeña, la abrió sobre la cama, y estaba repleta de maquillaje y cosas para el cabello.

-¿De verdad todo eso es necesario? – le pregunté con miedo.  
Ella asintió riendo.

Pasamos mucho rato en eso. Ella peinándome y maquillándome, me ayudó a ponerme el vestido y después se despidió.  
No puedo decir que no me divertí, ya que con Alice es imposible no hacerlo. Lo que me pareció extraño fue que ella aún no se arreglaba y quedaban solo 20 minutos para el baile.  
Bajé con el enorme vestido las escaleras, y me dirigí al comedor. Encontré una nota de Charlie:

_Bella:  
Perdóname por no haber estado de muy buen humor durante la mañana, espero no haber hecho que te sintieras mal.  
__Me alegra que quieras ir al baile con Lucas, es bueno que te diviertas de vez en cuando._

_ Te amo  
Charlie._

Mi padre nunca me había escrito cosas así, así que eso me sorprendió mucho.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perdoooonenmeeee!! Por favor se los pido!!!!!_

_De verdad que no he tenido nada de tiempoo!!!_

_Todos los días pruebas, trabajos y tareas para el coleee T_T_

_Porfis, espero que no se hayan olvidado del fanfic y me dejen artos reviews._


	12. El Baile parte I

La historia no es mía…. Todo de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos personajes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Baile**

Bella POV

Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca antes había ido a un baile. Con la nota de Charlie, el atraso de Lucas, y lo ocurrido ayer estoy en dudas con respecto a ir.  
Recordé lo que había dicho Alice antes de irse, así que obedecí y me dirigí al espejo de mi pieza.

-_Bella estás perfecta, cuando te entren dudas con respecto a ir, ¡mírate al espejo! Y cambiarás de opinión.  
_Alice tenía razón, aunque yo no me vea tan bien en el vestido, el vestido es hermoso, y debo mostrarlo…-_reí de mi pensamiento_

Tocaron a la puerta. _**Edward**_ pensé… no sé por qué pero pensé que podría ser él.  
Caminé ala puerta y abrí. Era un zorro.

-Estás hermosa prima- me dijo Lucas.  
-Tu también te ves muy bien Lucas, ya me estaba preocupando por la hora- Estaba todo de negro, con su capa, sus botas, pantalones ajustados y… no puedo mentirle a mis pensamientos _se veía mucho más que guapo._

-¿Usted cree señorita que yo podría dejarla plantada?- me preguntó sonriendo.  
-Mm… La verdad, nunca dudé de usted señor.  
-Entonces… ¿acompañaría usted a un humilde hombre como yo al baile del pueblo?  
Yo le sonreí- Eso sería un honor humilde caballero.

El puso su brazo, yo entrelacé el mío y me llevó al auto. Nos demoramos como 5 minutos en llegar al colegio y yo sentía que no podría bajarme del auto.

-Bella, si no quieres…  
-No Luc, tranquilo… estoy bien-le mentí.  
-¿Está segura bella dama?  
-Jaja si zorro.

Lucas se dio la vuelta para ayudarme a bajar, la fiesta iba a ser en el gimnasio, y ya había muchos autos estacionados afuera.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó.  
-Lista-dije tomando su mano. Aún no creía lo sexi que se veía así, en especial su rostro con ese antifaz negro.  
-Bella, te ves preciosa.  
Me puse roja.  
-Gracias Luc.

Apenas caminábamos, podía notar que él también estaba nervioso. De repente comencé a buscarlo. Necesitaba hablar con Edward, pero no sé si me iba a atrever a hacerlo.  
Entramos al gimnasio y estaba repleto de alumnos, la música estaba demasiado fuerte y la decoración era hermosa.

-¡Bella!- me saludó Ángela seguida de Erik, Mike y Jessica. Pude darme cuenta de que Jessica no dejaba de mirar mi vestido, pero no me hacía ningún comentario. Ángela estaba vestida de blanca nieves, Jessica de una especie de Barbie, Mike de pirata y Erik de Darth Vader.  
-¿llegaron hace mucho?- les preguntó Lucas.  
-No, hace unos segundos entramos- le respondió la chica Stanley. La sonrisa que le ponía a Lucas no me hacía mucha gracia.  
-Bella, me alegra que hayan venido-dijo Ángela.

Yo le sonreí. Cambiaron la canción que había de fondo y se fueron a bailar.  
Alice se acercó con Jasper, siguiéndolos venían Edward y otra chica. La chica era tan hermosa que me hacía sentir mal de cierto modo. Alice estaba vestida de una muy sexi mujer maravilla, y Jasper se veía muy guapo de Superman.  
-Hola! Bella, él es mi novio Jasper- me saludó Alice  
-Hola!-saludamos Lucas y yo.  
Jasper también nos saludó. Después volví a posar la mirada en Edward. Estaba vestido como _el señor Darcy_ de orgullo y prejuicio y se veía realmente guapo. Recordé que había ido con Lucas, y que él estaba con otra chica. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Alice quien estaba muy sonriente.

-Les pido su atención por favor Alumnos- _Habló el profesor de educación física quien creo estaba a cargo de esta noche- _Sé que cada uno vino con su pareja, pero para la canción que viene les pido que cambien a su acompañante, no lo tomen a mal – _dijo riendo_- es solo para que sociabilicen un poco, además, recién está empezando la noche ¿no?

Yo miré a Lucas para ver que decía después de eso, pero me encontré con la sorpresa que estaba casi petrificado viendo a la chica que venía con Edward.  
La pareja perfecta continuó acercándose a nosotros, mientras las demás parejas comenzaban a intercambiarse y caminaban a la pista de baile.

-¿me concede este baile?-Preguntó la voz más dulce que jamás haya escuchado. Esto debía ser un sueño, era imposible que él quisiera invitarme a bailar.  
-Yo…  
-¿No quieres?-su expresión pasó a ser triste.  
En ese momento no existía ya nadie más aparte de nosotros dos. Estábamos dentro de la burbuja que había formado mi cabeza.  
-La verdad no me gusta bailar…-le dije avergonzada.  
-Ohh… Pero es solo un baile-dijo extendiendo su mano.  
-Esta bien, pero te lo advertí.  
El sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Pude reconocer la canción que acababan de poner. Era "love story" de Taylor Swift

-Me alegra que hayas venido-me dijo tomándome por la cintura.  
-Cuando te des cuenta como bailo no vas a decir lo mismo-sentía cómo mis mejillas se enrojecían.  
-Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible-dijo moviéndose para que yo lo imitara.  
-Tengo que preguntarte algo, pero la verdad no me atrevo.  
-Pregúntame lo que quieras-dijo mientras dábamos una vuelta.  
-Ehh… bueno… ayer…  
-Oh…-dijo él interrumpiéndome.  
-Entonces… ¿no fue un sueño?  
-¿Qué cosa? No terminaste de decirme - dijo él.  
-Pero con ese "oh"… pensé que sabías lo que te iba a preguntar.

El ladeó su cabeza.  
-No bella – sonaba tan lindo mi nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba- dije "oh" porque ibas a hablar de "ayer"… y me enteré de lo que ocurrió, por lo que no quería que lo recordaras por un momento- entonces el creyó que le hablaría de mi madre.  
-Bueno, tienes razón, voy a tratar de borrarlo de mi mente por unos minutos- No quería arruinar este momento, así que no le preguntaría lo que quería ...durante el baile.

Él me separó un poco de su pecho y me hizo girar otra vez, me sentía en las nubes junto a él. Edward comenzó a sonreír y sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos..

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada, pero hay algo que aún no sabes…  
-¿Qué cosa? – comencé a preocuparme.  
-Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en la fiesta, y no podía evitar decírtelo.  
Yo continuaba bailando sin poder detenerme, no podía estar pasando esto. Esto era mejor que un sueño.

-Yo… fue Alice la que hizo todo…  
-Alice pudo arreglarte un poco el cabello, y tal vez te consiguió ese hermoso vestido, pero ninguna de esas cosas se vería tan bien en otra chica.

Sentía que mis mejillas explotarían.  
-No es necesario que digas nada.  
-Gracias Edward.  
-¿Por lo que te dije?  
-Por eso, por estar en este momento conmigo, por haber ido a mi casa ayer para saber como estaba… - El cambió su expresión, yo bajé la cabeza. Noté cómo su cuerpo se ponía muy rígido.

-Edward, sé que estuviste ayer en mi casa, pude ver cuando estabas en el techo de mi habitación y cómo desapareciste de repente.  
Ya no estábamos bailando.

-Nunca pudimos terminar la conversación del otro día, en donde me explicarías por qué reaccionaste de esa manera en el auto. Edward, de verdad, no vas a creer que yo me quedaría conforme con la idea de "me sentía mal por una discusión que tuve con Emmet", eso no es una excusa razonable; y además lo de ayer… no lo hace cualquier persona.

Él no reaccionaba, yo ya no sabía que más decir, pero necesitaba que me dijera que ocurría con él y quien era en realidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooow! De verdad gracias a los que pasan a leer este fanfic!!  
Les quería pedir a los que me agregaron a favoritos si por favor me dejaran un pequeño review diciendo lo que opinan del fan fic…. Xfis… solo una vez el botón verdee: D

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews:

_cecyVeronica_

_mitzukii_

_karen Cullen_

_Patch C. Cassedy_

_miadharu28_

_Kaami Annie Cullen_

_Flo pii ta Zz_

Y a los que me agregaron a favoritos:

_Yerapotter Alecullen_

_Tutzy Cullen_

_Kaami Annie Cullen_

_Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan_

_Nony 036_

_Loopotter_

_ARTEMISA CULLEN_

Indescifrable

monse-dark hunter

_Byeee!_


	13. El Baile parte II

La historia no es mía…. Todo de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos personajes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El baile ..parte II**

La canción se había terminado, por lo que supuse que tendría que volver con Lucas.  
Edward me miraba fijamente sin decir nada, yo necesitaba una respuesta.

-Bella, estás equivocada.  
Yo no respondí. Pero fue un alivio que él rompiera el silencio.  
-Es imposible que yo haya subido al techo de tu casa. Estás loca, ¡completamente equivocada!  
-Edward, sabes que eso no es verdad- le dije con miedo.  
-Eso lo imaginaste Bella, ¡entiéndelo!.  
Yo moví la cabeza en forma de negación.  
-¿no te vas a rendir? – preguntó enojado.  
-No –respondí secamente.  
-Entonces no podré acercarme más a ti.  
-¡¡¿Pero que estás diciendo Edward?!! Sólo por una estúpida pregunta a la cual no quieres responder con la verdad… ahora te enojas, y te quieres alejar de mí – le dije enojada.

-Es que tú no entiendes-sus ojos comenzaron a darme miedo.  
-¿cómo quieres que entienda si no me lo explicas?  
-No puedo Bella…créeme… es por tu bien.  
Sabía que esto terminaría a mal, no quería que eso pasara pero yo ya lo estaba empeorando. Yo era la que debía alejarse de él, pero no quería eso por nada del mundo.  
Miré hacia atrás para buscar a Lucas.  
Ahí estaba, con la hermosa chica con la que había venido Edward. No dejaban de mirarse y aún continuaban bailando… No sería bueno interrumpirlos.

Tomé con las dos manos el enorme vestido y comencé a correr. Sabía que podría tropezarme por lo torpe que soy con mis pies, pero debía intentarlo, si me iba lento, me arrepentiría y me quedaría junto a él.  
Visualicé una pérgola arreglada seguramente para la fiesta. Me detuve al llegar a ella y no pude evitar llorar.  
Me senté en el suelo (dentro de la pérgola) y me sentía tan estúpida por lo que había hecho. El chico de mis sueños; el que nunca pensé que podría volver a hablarme… se acercó a mí, me sacó a bailar y me djo que estaba hermosa.  
Por supuesto que yo tenía la culpa de todo, más encima ahora Lucas estaba con otra chica y yo tendría que irme sola a casa, aunque ahora ese sería el último lugar al que iría.

-¡Sabía que era un error venir a esta fiesta!-dije en voz alta.

-Perdóname por favor-escuché decir a la voz más dulce del universo.  
_Por supuesto que era un sueño, así que no quise molestarme en levantar la cabeza para comprobarlo. Continué llorando._  
-Bella, no debí haberte hablado así. La reacción que tuve adentro…  
_Este sueño se volvía cada vez más real, pero no levantaría mi cabeza por nada del mundo.  
_-Por favor no digas llorando. No te mentí al decir que tendría que alejarme de ti, pero no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.  
_Sentí que algo frío tomaba una de las manos que tapaban mi cara. Yo abrí mis ojos y pude verlo a él._

-¿p…por… qué di…dices eso?-apenas pude articular la frase  
-No puedo decírtelo. No quiero hacerte daño.  
-y yo no me quiero separar de ti-le dije apretando su mano.  
-Yo...-se produjo un silencio- …Tampoco quiero eso Bella.  
No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esta noche me volvería completamente loca.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo vas a hacer?-le dije lo más claro que pude.  
-Intento hacer lo correcto.  
-¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo correcto? –el levantó la mano que yo no le tenía tomada y secó una de las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.  
-Lo es.  
-¿Quién eres Edward?... ¡por qué no puedes decírmelo!

Esto que estaba pasando era verdaderamente extraño. Hasta ayer creía que la única la razón por la que pensaba en él todo el día era por la diferencia que tenía su personalidad con las otras, su comportamiento en el auto aquella vez y el hecho de ser hermano de Alice.  
Pero estaba totalmente equivocada. Yo me estaba enamorando de él.

-Bella, lo único que te pido es que no sufras por mi.  
-Edward por favor no te vayas.  
-Debes entenderlo, soy peligroso.  
-Es imposible que lo seas.  
-Vamos, no seas ridícula… no sabes nada sobre mí.  
-Entonces háblame de ti.  
-¡No puedo!-me contestó enojado.

Lo estaba empeorando.  
-Si no quieres confiar en mi está bien.  
-No es eso.  
-¡Entonces que es!-le grité.  
-Tengo miedo de que te pase algo.

Cerré los ojos, pero al abrirlos el ya no estaba aquí. Sólo hace una semana que lo conocía, y esto que sentía por él era demasiado fuerte. Al parecer él también sentía algo por mí.  
Volví a tomar mi vestido y fui a buscar a Alice. Al encontrarla le avisé que me iría a casa. Ella insistió en ir a dejarme, así que aproveché ese momento para pedirle que hiciera algo.

-Alice, cuando regreses… te pido que le digas a Lucas que me fui a casa para ver como estaba Charlie, que a mi no me sucedió nada y que yo prefería que él se quedara en el baile.  
-Entendido…se lo haré saber.  
-Se veía tan entusiasmado con esa chica… lástima que ella estaba con Edward-le dije sinceramente, pero ¿cómo era posible que Edward no la haya nombrado mientras estuvo conmigo?

-¿Quién… Tanya? Ella no está con Edward- rió Alice.  
-¿No?  
-Por supuesto que no Bella, ella es nuestra prima. ¿Edward no te lo dijo?  
Yo negué con la cabeza.  
-Ohh… por cierto… ¿pasó algo con Edward?  
-Mm… estuve un rato con él, pero creo que lo hice enojar. Alice, ¿le podrías decir que lo siento mucho?  
-Claro, pero…  
-¿Pero?  
-No, nada. Ya llegamos. Gracias por haber venido, espero verte el lunes.  
-Gracias por haberme insistido Alice -le sonreí-  
-Adiós.  
-Adiós… Ohh… me olvidaba…  
-¿Qué pasa Bella?  
-Mañana vamos a hacer el velorio, Va a venir el novio de mi madre y algunos familiares supongo. ¿no te gustaría venir?  
-Ahí estaremos.  
Yo le sonreí y me bajé del auto.

------------------------------

Muchas graciiiaas por sus reviews!!!

lali Cullen: gracias!

karen Cullen: gracias por seguir dejándome reviews ^.^

cecyVeronica: Woow!.. de verdad siempre me alabas con tus comentarios jajaja

Amelie 666:graacias por haberme dejado un review!... uuii y si, es cierto lo que dicen de más vale tarde que nunca ^.^… espero me sigas dejando reviews para saber como va la historiaa…

Flo pii ta Zz: uuii tu amor por mi fic me agrada! Jjajaja… a mi también me encanta el tuyoo!!! Es demasiado liindoo!

Coraline: gracias!

_**Buenoo.. y a todos los que pasan a leer el fanfic y me agregan a favoritos y alertas les pido que me dejen algun review aunque sea cortito…**_

Gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos:

Cmgalsal

Amelie 666 (por agregarme a story alert)

Wavy88

**Bueno y a todos…. ¿Qué les cuesta apretar el botoncito verdee?? =D**


	14. Estoy enamorado de ella

Todo es obra de Stephenie meyer

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Estoy enamorado de ella**

**Edward POV**

"_Tengo miedo de que te pase algo"_ fue lo último que pude decirle. Ella estaba muy mal, no podía dejar de llorar por más que lo intentaba, yo me sentía terrible.

"_¿Quién eres Edward?" "Edward por favor no te vayas_" Recordar eso me mataba. Cuando ella cerró sus ojos yo huí, corrí lo más que pude para estar solo. Fue muy descortés que dejara sola a Tanya en el baile, pero suponer que Alice hablaría con ella no sería muy errado.

Hasta ayer creía que sería una locura acercarme a ella, esas ganas casi incontrolables que tenía de tomar su mano pensé que se me quitarían, pero me equivoqué. No pude evitar invitarla a bailar, tomar su suave mano y tocar su cintura, sintiendo el dulce aroma que desprendía de su cuello y su cabello, verla sonrojarse desde tan cerca y estar a punto de besarla.  
Es una locura pensé. Pero no, Alice tenía razón… yo me estaba enamorando de ella sin darme cuenta y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Sentía que necesitaba estar junto a ella, pedirle perdón, enseñarle lo que en verdad soy… _lo que en verdad soy_ me dije otra vez. Un monstruo, eso es lo que en verdad soy. Ella nunca lo comprendería, y si lo hiciera sería muy egoísta de mi parte aceptar su compañía sin pensar en los riesgos.  
Fui a cazar, para tratar de olvidar lo del baile por un momento, pero no me era muy fácil.  
Intenté buscar osos, o animales mas difíciles para divertirme un poco, pero la angustia que sentía era tan fuerte que solo se quitaría con ella.  
Subí al árbol más alto que encontré y me quedé allí toda la noche. Pensé en mí, en ella, en mi familia, en la enorme injusticia que quería cometer, ya que si permitía que Bella estuviera conmigo su libertad y felicidad se terminarían. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en que ella también sentía algo muy fuerte por mí. Sus ojos me lo decían, este amor era correspondido, pero imposible.

Las horas pasaron y yo aún seguía en el árbol. No quería ver a nadie más que a ella, pero sabía que lo empeoraría si iba a su casa. Descarté la idea de ir a hablar con Alice, pero no la de ir a ver a Tanya; debía pedirle perdón.

Corrí sin parar por unas horas, pero después opté por tomar un avión. Ya eran las 7:00 de la tarde, y yo me encontraba fuera de su casa. Aún no sabía que decirle… _¿cómo poder explicar lo que sentía por una humana?_

-Creo que me debes una explicación- escuché la voz de Tanya que venía desde atrás. Yo me di la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos. Yo solo asentí- Me sorprendió el saber que te habías ido, Edward la chica de verdad estaba mal, y… tú me dejaste sola.  
-Lo sé. No supe que hacer en ese momento.  
-Bueno la verdad no quiero cuestionar tus motivos, pero hay algo que sí me gustaría saber-  
Yo me quedé en silencio esperando poder responder lo que quisiera.  
-¿_tu me invitaste para que me encontrara a Lucas?_ Escuché los pensamientos de Tanya.  
-La verdad yo…  
_-ohh, ya veo.  
_-Tanya yo no sabía nada al principio, pero vi tu rostro en su mente y quise ver que pasaría si yo los juntaba otra vez. Lucas es el primo de Bella.  
_-me enteré ayer de eso_

-"Cuando mis padres murieron yo la conocí. Ella es la única razón por la que ahora estoy bien" escuché en los pensamientos de Lucas una vez mientras hablaba con Bella, Aún me acuerdo cuando lo salvé del ataque de esos vampiros, y lo dejé en manos de Keith, quien tenía cerca de 30 en ese tiempo y vivía con su esposa. Se veían muy amables y no tenían hijos. Los padres de Lucas no se salvaron de los vampiros, así que murieron…Luc tenía dos años por lo que dudo que se acuerde de algo. Lo reconocí por su olor, no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo y quería saber cómo había crecido, si no me había equivocado al llevarlo a casa de Keith.

-Ohh… es por eso que lo conoces.  
Yo asentí.  
-Hay algo que aún no me haz dicho- le dije acercándome a ella.  
-Cuando murieron sus padres adoptivos, él iba en el auto y yo lo salvé. Luego de eso comencé a ir a verlo, pero nunca hable mucho con él. No quería hacerlo por miedo a empeorar las cosas, solo lo saludaba y el me comentaba un par de cosas, pero decidí alejarme, y creí que no lo volvería a ver.  
-Ohh…-fue lo único que pude decir.  
-y ahora que te conté mi historia… ¿podrías contarme lo que sucedió con esa chica?  
Bajé mi cabeza al recordar su triste mirada.  
-Yo… fue un mal entendido solamente- le dije, ella me miraba fijamente, podía sentirlo aunque no la estuviera viendo directamente, pero no me dijo nada- Creo que es hora de irme, perdóname por lo de ayer.  
-no hay problema Eddy, pero me debes un baile.

Intenté sonreír antes de irme. Corrí al aeropuerto para volver a casa, necesitaba saber que había pasado con…ella. En el asiento me recosté y cerré los ojos aunque en realidad no pudiera dormir, pero me permitía relajarme. Los pensamientos de los demás pasajeros eran muy molestos e intentaba neutralizarlos.

Al llegar a Forks, quise caminar, pero me encontré con Alice.

-Lo pasó muy mal hoy Edward, podrías haberte quedado.  
-No podía.  
-¿no podías? O ¿no querías?  
-Tú no entiendes nada Alice- le dije molesto mientras leía sus pensamientos y _veía a mi Bella llorar_, hoy había sido el funeral de su madre y yo no había estado acompañándola, soy un…un…  
-Tú eres el que no entiende, ¡ella se enamoró de ti!

Yo estaba en lo correcto, ella me quería al igual que yo a ella.

-Yo…  
-Debes decirle lo que sientes Edward-me dijo mirándome fijamente.  
-¿lo que siento? ¿Quieres que le diga lo que siento? ¿Acaso estás loca?... ¡soy monstruo Alice! ¿No te habías dado cuenta?  
-A veces eres tan estúpido…-decía enojada- ella es diferente, te va a entender y no se va a alejar-no supe que decir en ese momento.-Ella tiene sospechas, ya debe tener una idea de lo que en realidad eres. ¡Mírate! Eres hermoso, amable, atento, responsable, y estoy segura que a ella le encantaría conocerte como te conozco yo y más aún.  
-Si fuera tan fácil como me lo imagino…-Alice se acercó a mi y me abrazó fuertemente.  
-_Mañana debes hablar con ella-_pensó.  
-Lo haré-le dije.

Nos fuimos caminando juntos a nuestra casa sin decir nada, seguramente estarían todos esperando para hacerme un interrogatorio.

**Bella POV**

Me hubiera gustado ver a Edward hoy, poder abrazarlo o aunque sea tocar su mano otra vez, pero por suerte vino Alice y su novio Jasper. Jasper es igual de bueno que Alice, es guapo como todos los Cullen, pero algo me dice que es más inteligente que los demás. Es un poco extraño, se mantuvo un poco alejado de los demás en el funeral… como si no se atreviera a acercarse.

Lucas estuvo todo el rato junto a mí, pero lo notaba muy distraído. Charlie estaba destrozado al igual que yo, el gran amor de su vida había muerto, y mi única madre también.  
Mis ojos ya no podían estar más hinchados, pero mi cabeza no me permitía pensar solo en mi madre, sino en él.

"_Tengo miedo de que te pase algo"_ ¿qué podría pasarme? Edward estaba exagerando, pero ¿por qué? … ¿qué era lo que me ocultaba?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdónenme por favor…

Ahora si que no tengo una excusa convincente para decir el porqué no he escrito durante mucho tiempo, en verdad creí que mi fic quedaría incompleto.

Pero me he vuelto a inspirar para continuarlo.

**Gracias a los reviews de:**

MEDG  
clau  
lali Cullen  
Flo pii ta Zz  
lulu001  
karen Cullen  
Cecilia Veronica  
miadharu28  
mitzukii  
Amelie 666

**Por agregarme a favoritos:  
**Rebeeca Cullen  
lyn masen  
**Favorite author:  
**  
**y a Alertas:  
**Rebeeca Cullen  
Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan  
new-sexy-vampire  
Porfis dejenme reviews ^ ^


	15. ojala todo esto fuera un sueño

Nada es Mio… todo obra de stephanie meyer ^.^

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ojala todo esto fuera un sueño  
**

**Alice POV**

_  
__-Bella yo…-decía Edward nervioso  
__-¿qué pasa Edward?... ¿por qué no puedes decirme lo que ocurre contigo?-preguntaba Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
__-es complicado…  
__-pruébame. Si no lo entiendo a la primera, no pediré que me lo expliques.  
__Edward salta unos metros de Bella, y se muestra ante la luz del sol.  
_-¿Alice? ¿Viste algo?- escuché la voz de mi novio que venía entrando a la pieza.  
-Eso creo…  
-¿Edward?-preguntó él adivinando. Yo solo asentí- y… ¿ocurrirá hoy?  
-No estoy segura, pero había sol… mucho sol- me acerqué a él y lo abracé.  
-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-decía Jasper para calmarme.  
-pero y si…  
-Alice, sabes como es Edward… de ningún modo le haría daño.  
-no estaba pensando en eso-dije alejándome un poco de su pecho.  
-¿y entonces?  
-es algo estúpido, prefiero olvidarlo-Jasper acarició mi cabeza.

**Edward POV**

_-ya es hora, debo ir a verla-_pensé_._ Por mi culpa no debe haber dormido anoche, y por miedo no me atreví a ir a verla…_soy un idiota_.

Sus hermosos ojos marrones invadieron mi mente, su pálida piel, su frágil cuerpo y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Tenía que estar con ella.  
Me cambié de ropa y salté por mi ventana para ir más rápido, pero al caer al suelo noté que no estaba solo.

-Edward…-dijo Alice. Me concentré en sus pensamientos y sentí que una brisa helada congelaba más mi cuerpo de lo normal.  
-Entonces… ¿será hoy?-le pregunté.  
-No estoy segura pero eso creo.

Por unos segundos no pude moverme.

-Sé que todo saldrá bien.  
-Eso espero-le dije. Y corrí a casa de Bella.

Subí por su ventana pero no estaba allí. Busqué a Lucas pero tampoco se encontraba en la casa, rodee toda la casa para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie y entré.

Su olor estaba impregnado en todas partes como la última vez que había venido el día antes del baile, era mucho más fuerte que el de Charlie o el de Luc, pero yo estaba ahí por otra cosa. Subí a su habitación y estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, sobre su velador estaba su vieja copia de "cumbres borrascosas" como de costumbre, pero en el suelo había un libro boca abajo abierto.  
Era una recopilación de los libros de Jane Austen, estaba abierto justo en una parte de "sensatez y sentimientos", me llamó la atención que había una palabra tachada, un nombre…el cual era "Edward".

Rápidamente dejé el libro sobre el escritorio, encima de "cumbres borrascosas" y busqué algún cuaderno para arrancarle alguna hoja. Luego, me encargué de buscar un lápiz y pensé en qué podría escribirle.

_**-LO SIENTO-**_

Con eso sería suficiente, ahora debía esperar hasta que llegara para ver su reacción al leer el papel. Lo doble por la mitad y lo dejé sobre su almohada, inhale lo más que pude para envenenarme con su olor y salí de la habitación. Salté por la ventana hacia la rama de un árbol y me quedé sentado esperando allí por un rato. Pasaron 10 minutos y el auto de Lucas apareció.

**Bella POV**

Este día no podía ser más incómodo, Lucas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, Charlie escondiendo su tristeza y yo por otro lado cargando culpa por no haber estado en ese momento con mi madre y por no entender a Edward… ¿por no entenderlo? Él era el que no quería abrirse conmigo, yo lo había intentado pero… pero no, soy una estúpida… ¿cómo alguien como él podría hacer algo malo?... esos ojos… sus ojos me hipnotizaban… el contacto con su fría mano, su suave voz, su perfecto cabello, pero no... Debía saber lo que ocurría con él antes de perdonar su comportamiento.

Me bajé del auto de Lucas y subí a mi habitación, antes de entrar me di vuelta y vi que Luc me observaba.

-Gracias por lo de hoy-le dije sinceramente

El me sonrió sin decir nada. Después abrí la puerta, encendí la luz y vi que todo estaba en orden a excepción de mi velador.  
Encima de mi viejo libro de cumbres borrascosas estaba la recopilación de Jane Austen, lo que era extraño ya que no recordaba haberlo dejado allí. Noté que una hoja estaba doblada, abrí el libro para arreglarla y vi el nombre de "Edward" tachado. Había olvidado que yo lo había hecho pero… ahora recordaba perfectamente que el libro lo había tirado al suelo enojada.

Me fui a sentar a mi cama y encontré una hoja. La abrí y decía: "Lo siento" con una letra cursiva perfecta. _El estuvo aquí- _suspiré. Y yo creyendo lo peor de él. Antes de volver a doblar el papel lo llevé a mi pecho con las dos manos, lo abracé y sonreí. Necesitaba estar con él, doblé el papel en cuatro, me metí a la cama sin ponerme el pijama, el papel lo dejé en mi mano derecha y me dormí.

**Edward POV **

-"Ojala te me borraras de mis sueños  
y poder desdibujarte  
ojala y pudiera ahogarte en un charco  
lleno de rosas de amor  
ojala y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre,  
ahogarlo dentro del mar  
ojala que tu sonrisa de verano  
se pudiera ya borrar

vuelve corazón…uh uh uh  
vuelve a mi lado… vuelve corazón,  
no vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve no.

Ojala te me borraras para siempre de mi vida  
para no volverte a ver  
ojala te me borraras por las noches en el día  
para no volverte a ver  
ojala te me esfumaras de mis sueños, vida mía  
para no volverte a ver…  
no, ni en sueños"

Me puse a cantar a penas la vi. En este momento ella lo era todo para mí, pero este amor era imposible. Ella era tan frágil, tan buena, tan hermosa… pero no podía estar con ella, y lo peor es que esa sonrisa que puso al leer mi nota me confirmó que ella sentía algo muy parecido a lo que yo por ella.  
Ojala todo esto fuera un sueño para no tener que hacerla sufrir, para no tener que volver a verla llorar, para no haberla conocido nunca y no tener que odiarme por pensar en alejarme de ella.

Lentamente me fui acercando para verla dormir, solo tuve que empujar su ventana ya que Bella la había dejado semiabierta. Entré a su habitación y me fui acercando a su cama con cuidado, comencé a acercarme a su piel poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto en el que no podía evitar que su respiración golpeara en mi cara, cerré mis ojos, respiré frente a ella, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ella me miraba fijamente. La besé, ella correspondió mi beso… nos separamos y continuó mirándome fijamente, ella movió sus brazos, yo estaba paralizado y me abrazó.

Comenzó a llorar, yo no podía articular ninguna palabra. Yo intenté mover mis brazos para poder abrazarla también, y lo conseguí con mucho esfuerzo. Separé una de mis manos de su espalda y le acaricié su suave cabello.

**Bella POV**

Era él, esto era mejor que cualquier sueño loco que haya tenido. Él estaba en mi habitación, abrazándome, permitiéndome sentir su olor. Incluso me había besado, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar… llorar de alegría por verlo aquí y poder tocarlo.  
Estuvimos unos 7 minutos abrazándonos sin hablar, hasta que él dijo:

-Bella yo… lo siento.**  
-**Edward…-no me dejó terminar y alejó un poco su cuerpo del mío para poder mirar mis ojos.  
-hay algo que debes saber sobre mí, de hecho quiero que lo sepas todo… quiero dejar de ocultarte lo que soy.  
-Edward puedes confiar en mí-le dije sinceramente  
-No es que no confíe en ti Bella, pero si es que entras en mi vida… la tuya correrá peligro.  
-no me importa, quiero estar a tu lado por siempre-le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos otra vez.

Él comenzó a acercarse y me volvió a besar intensamente.

-Nunca había sentido por alguien lo que siento por ti… pero siento miedo al pensar que cuando me conozcas realmente te provoque miedo el estar cerca de mí.  
-Créeme que eso nunca pasará-terminé de decirle.  
Edward levanto con cuidado mi mano derecha y la beso tiernamente.  
-Debo irme, debes descansar.  
-Aún es temprano.  
-Se está poniendo oscuro.  
-No es cierto.  
-Lo es… además necesito que sea de día para decírtelo todo  
-No es necesario, puedes hacerlo ahora.  
-Mañana entenderás, debo irme… vendré por ti mañana.

Se despidió besando mi frente y desapareció.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les gustó??

Espero que sii…

A petición de algunas seguidoras del fanfic hice este capítulo más largo, espero les haya gustado y xfiss déjenme reviews comentando el capi.

Gracias a todos los q me agregan a favoritos…alertas…y q me dejan reviews:

Cecilia Veronica  
RebEeca CullEn  
mitzukii  
Amelie 666  
miadharu28

adesca  
maifer23  
lagrimas-oscuras  
NEMESIS CULLEN  
Angel-Darck  
Zhiikaaah


End file.
